


Stand by me.

by lokiofvanheim



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiofvanheim/pseuds/lokiofvanheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grounded at home for too long when Asami refuses to let him become involved in 'company business' when his lover mysteriously disappears Akihito is determined to help find him only armed, as ever, with good intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When the night has come.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito is not invited to be privy to Asami's business for his own safety and that is all well and good until things do not go as planned.

"Oh, darling, darling stand by me," the not very tuneful voice echoed through to him where he still lay in bed quickly scanning the headlines of the Sunday newspapers." stand, oh, stand by me!"

Asami shook his paper to straighten it before folding it carefully and resting it on the Egyptian cotton sheets that covered his chest and smiled, it had been many weeks since he had allowed himself the luxury of lingering in bed for an extra few minutes. What the boy lacked in singing talent he certainly made up for in enthusiasm and the words were sung with such heartfelt melancholy that he paused to listen further. The man folded his hands behind his head and lay back against the pillows again to listen as his precious boy sung along to the song playing on his i pad he could hear more softly in the background. It was a tune he vaguely recognised undoubtedly recorded before the young singer was born or even he guessed himself, in fact he had a feeling it might be older than Akihito's own parents.

"Just as long as you sta..and by me!" the light voice warbled soulfully." Oh, woh ho stand, just stand by me!"

He let out his breath in a long sigh as he closed his eyes and let the song and all the emotion and passion that his lover seemed to find so easy to project seep into his bones and flow soothing him where he lay. The song finished and what sounded like some airhead teenage girl started to twitter on about unrequited love in an annoying voice so high pitched that reminded him of an mosquito. After barely a minute it proved so irritating after the beauty of his own personal minstrel that he angrily threw back the covers from him before rising. He knew that he had lingered too long already although the thin light of dawn barely outshone the street lights so many floors below he knew Suoh would already be waiting for him in the lobby ready for yet another busy day ahead. The air was chilly after the bed and he quickly wrapped his bath robe about him before stalking towards the kitchen to find the source of not only the music but what he now discerned as the tantalising smell of cooking.

"Good morning, Asami san, you are just in time for breakfast." the boy said turning to him with a radiant smile which slipped a little at the sight of the older man's stormy face and then instead he looked up at him through his long sooty eyelashes. "I am sorry, did my singing disturb you?"

"THIS music disturbs me!" he did not think to explain that he would merely rather have had Aki serenade him again so instead grumpily gesturing towards where the i player continued to trill mindlessly." Is she even human?"

"The Avocet's have sold more downloads this year than anyone else." the blond said defensively his face clouding over." and I like them!"

"Well I do not!" Perhaps he could ask his boy to replay the other song? Ask? He scolded himself mentally, Asami Ryuchi did not ask he took. To recover from his momentary weakness he reached over a long arm and picked the tablet up to try and find the track but did not know how to work this, the latest model, so instead of admitting that he pressed the big red button clearly labelled off on the machine. For a minute he thought the younger man might snatch it back and argue with him as the soft blue eyes widened in dismay at his action but then the blond was distracted as the spinach water boiled over to hiss noisily across the hob.

"Grrr, sometimes you can be so annoying, you are only home five minutes, I do not know how you do it!!" the boy grumbled and as he lifted the pan away from the heat Asami caught a glimpse of the smooth white pillar of Akihito's long neck. He found angry Aki even more adorable so he immediately gave into temptation and smoothed aside the soft fair hair to steal a kiss on the soft skin." Oi! Get of me you pervert!"

"I am not to blame!" he said glad to back on familiar territory and wrapping a strong arm around the others thin chest followed up the words with a sharp nip and then a swift soothing swipe of his tongue." It is you that is too tempting!"

"Get lost!" the other squeaked, wriggling in a half hearted escape attempt while he juggled the food towards the waiting plates." If I burn myself, you are paying for the plastic surgery!"

"If you have to have plastic surgery  and I have to pay then I get to chose what else to change!" he teased whispering into the shell of the others ear before enjoying a little nibble of the warm flesh which immediately caused the other to shiver and darken in a delightful blush." A little nip here!" he warmed to his game and slid a manicured finger along the delicate line of the pale jaw. 

"Asami!" the smaller body nudged him aside as he concentrated on making his labour of edible love perfect.

"A little tuck here!" he smirked giving that scrumptious behind a sharp tap and causing his little fire cracker to finally explode as his reflexive jump made the thread noodles sploosh out onto the work surface then from there slither into the sink!!

"That's it, you bastard!" The blond said throwing down the metal serving spoon with a crash and stalking off with as much dignity as his small frame could muster into the sitting area." Serve yourself!"   

" Do not be childish, Akihito!" he scolded smugly, the boy was so beautiful when his eyes sparkled with angry tears like this that his spirits lifted and he no longer felt the loss of his singing so sharply. He poked his chopsticks among the dishes, then not finding what he hoped for picked up his plate and said petulantly. " You did not make those egg rolls you promised me either!"

Akihito glared at him from where he was pretending to watch television but only turned up the sound on it rather than reply as the other calmly began to eat. The food was delicious and he savoured every mouthful as he finished his plate, prepared with the loving care that was such a signature of his young lover and he felt an unfamiliar twinge as he heard a muffled sniff when the other headed for the bathroom as he donned his suit jacket. Unfortunately he had no time to spare to offer his own brand of energetic comforting as he would have liked to have and would have to be content with the fact that his boy would be safe here in the strongest bastion of security in all of his extensive Sion empire.  

"Do not wait up for me," he called out, adjusting his tie in the mirror beside the door and neither receiving nor expecting an answer from the mopeing lad he continued. "I will be out late again and remember to keep the door locked."

As the door clicked shut behind him Akihito emerged from his hiding place tear stains still on his cheeks he returned to the kitchen and bent to take out two beautifully crafted egg rolls from where they lay heating gently from the oven. He slid one on to his own favourite breakfast plate, the blue and yellow one edged with bespectacled dancing geese, and picked up a fork slowly sliding onto a stool at the table to pick at it listlessly. What did he expect from the other man, someone who was scant enough with his words at the best of times and worse lately because of the stress he had been having these last weeks. It did not help that Aki was already angry and frustrated that Asami would not consider letting him go out or contact his friends and yet he still would not even talk about whatever it was that was kept him housebound while keeping the older man so occupied. He would not entertain that 'his boy' might be of use at his side and when the blond had suggested it he had only smirked dismissively and grounded him there and then, damn the irresistible gold of those eyes!

Asami had judged that whatever it was that he was involved with was too dangerous for Akihito to even be out on the streets and so knowing nothing of his lover's dealings made him feel even more isolated, and being so cut out of the loop only made the boy feel worse. Maybe the talk of plastic surgery meant that Asami was really tiring of him this time and wanted a change of bed warmer like other people changed their wallpaper or fridges. Was his replacement already being groomed, probably one who could offer ovaries for an Asami heir? Perhaps that is why his lover (that is how Akihito thought of him now but would never call him it out loud and he dared not think how Asami referred to him with others.) had barely been around since he had forbidden him to work on any of his photo story lines. True he had faithfully returned each night engaging passionately with the little blond but he was always gone again after only a very few hours usually around dawn when he and his faithful behemoth, Suoh, disappeared again. 

Oh, for Pete's sake, why was he letting himself get so maudlin? Thinking like some fourteen year old with his first crush was not going to help anything he thought sternly so he pushed the roll aside and began to clean up the kitchen scrapping the leftovers onto a plate for lunch and loading up the dishwasher before starting its cycle.  Asami had made him promise with such an earnest and unreadable look on his handsome face that even Akihito's naturally rebellious nature was forced to honour it. So what were his plans for today seeing that now he had been awake for a couple of hours preparing breakfast there did not seem much point in going back to bed as he would never get back to sleep now? TV had lost his interest in the first week of his enforced vacation, films the next and it was really only a combination of netflix and his laptop that kept him occupied in the long days alone in the luxurious penthouse. After even some very clumsy cats failed to amuse him his ears pricked up at the sound of the latch opening on the apartment door and he jumped up expectantly. Asami's stoical second in command had become a daily visitor, whether by his boss's command or his own volition he could not decide but it was a welcome diversion from the monotony of his days.

"Kirishima san, how are you this morning?" He said trying not to sound too desperate." Does the world still turn out there?"

"It does indeed, Akihito sama," the big man said adjusting his glasses on his nose and placing a large pile of paperwork down on the glass table beside the sofa next to where the boy stood.

"Please sit. May I make you tea Kirishima san?" he asked politely as glad as ever to see his faithful visitor and hear a human voice. 

"Thank you." the other replied beginning to sift through the papers in front of him. "It is warm out today." 

"Speaking of that," Akihito says carefully placing the cup down beside the egg roll left from breakfast." I was hoping that I might go out today."

"Did Asami san say that you could?" the dark eyes peered out at him from behind the thin rims. "He did not mention that possibility to me."

"Not exactly," The boy knew that he was a poor liar so did not even try. "but it has been over three weeks!"

"Asami san only thinks of your well being." the other said not unsympathetically. "Complications are still occurring."

"But I am going stir crazy," the other said pulling at his already unruly hair." I only need to get out for a little while perhaps to the park or shops?"

"Asami judges it to be unsafe," the other said shaking his head. "and I must agree."

"At least tell me what is unsafe?" Akihito asked his voice tight with exasperation but the man did not answer." I have said I will stay with Todo or even the company of another guard, more if necessary!"

 "That was exceedingly good." was all the other said finishing the snack and pushing aside his plate.

"Please, Kirishima?" the boy tried again twisting his fingers together and using his best puppy dog eyes.

"Patience, maybe soon." and that was clearly all that was to be said on the matter as with an audible sigh he began to read through the letters. "Make me another list of the provisions you require."

Akihito resigned himself to at least another day in the apartment and they only talked of trivia for the rest of the hour or so the older man stayed. When he left with the short list, citing an imminent meeting, the place seemed even quieter than before and the blond spent much of the afternoon looking out over the Tokyo skyline and wondering how much more interesting the inhabitants of the other high rises were compared to him. Not for the first time he contemplated escape but his promise to Asami was important to him and he listlessly waited for night to fall so that he could retire and listen for the welcome sound of the return his nightly visitor.

He slept fitfully getting up first for water and then again for the bathroom but then he woke with a start realising that the night was gone and thin daylight edged through the windows and as he ran still weary fingers across his tousled head. He sat up suddenly his head clearing in an instant, no noise had disturbed him and Asami's side of the big bed was undisturbed and cold meaning that his lover had not returned. First anger then frustration then concern flitted through his thoughts as he pulled one of his lovers soft dressing gowns tightly round him and went to check that the time on his phone was right.

"Where are you now you old bastard?" he grumbled to himself to hide a flutter of anxiety that refused to budge from the pit of his stomach as he filled the kettle to make some soothing white tea. He placed the cup by the sofa then returned to the bed and pulled the coverlet through to cocoon himself in and snuggled down into it to wait for Asami to return to him. He searched through the options on offer on the Movie channels and eventually settled for an American Slasher flick involving teenagers and basements to take his mind of the others absence. He must have dozed off somewhere after the third films chainsaw attack because the click of the latch woke him to the gory credits rolling and strong sunlight streaming in through the full length windows behind him.

"Kirishima san!" he said leaping up as best he could from his downy nest as the tall man entered." He better have a good excuse, where is the old coot?"

"I have asked you before," and Aki's stomach flipped not at the words but at the other man's grim expression."not to use derogatory terms about Asami san in my hearing."  

"Something is wrong!" His hand flew up to his mouth. The other carefully put the small bag of groceries he was delivering down on the table and looked hard at his small charge as if debating what his next words would be.

"I am loath to tell you this," the big man said slowly and the boys heart stopped. Dead! Asami was dead!" but the benefits you bring to the boss have been noted and your devotion has earned you the right to know."

"Do not torture me, Kirishima," He grasped at the others strong arm for balance feeling as a wave of dizziness hit him, his breath would not come and his eyes were already filling as he waited for the other shoe to drop!" just say it!"

"Asami san and Suoh had a meeting yesterday morning with ...associates," the big man said quietly." and they have not returned."


	2. And the land is dark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito obeying orders? Not his strong point!

Akihito's knees had turned to jelly as he waited for the bespectacled man to speak and his short circuiting brain struggled to process the words then his heart stuttered back to life and he sucked in a breath.

"Not dead?" he spluttered."Oh god, don't do that you big idiot, you nearly killed me!"

"Asami san is missing!" Kirishima clarified in confusion." It is not good, Akihito sama, whichever way you look at it."

"Oh, he is as tough as an old boot!" The boy said slumping down in his duvet cloak his trembling legs finally giving up. "He will be fine."

"Tsk, boy, the situation is very serious!" The man's voice held both surprise and the beginnings of anger as he towered above him gripping his phone in one giant white knuckled hand. " They have not been heard from for nearly twenty four hours!"

"Sorry, sorry," the boy placated seeing the anguish on the others face for the first time. "of course it is terrible news it is just I thought... just that I thought it was going to be even worse!"

"Worse?" Kirishima answered through gritted teeth." They could be dead. What could be worse? "

"That they were dead." Aki said his voice settling as he stood up again to rest a comforting hand on the bigger man's arm.

"There have been demands, ones that we cannot meet." the big man added quietly.

"That is not good." Akihito agreed but he was still relieved that hope had not fled.

"I am sorry but Asami made it very clear that he did not wish you to be involved in this affair," Kirishima said with a decisive shake of his head. "I merely thought that you deserved to know why Asami san was not able to visit today." 

"You are kidding me?" Akihito gasped his mouth open in shock and forgetting that all he was dressed in was a small pair of cammo patterned boxers jumped free of the coverlet." I am going to help you find Asami, right?"

"No." the older man's jaw was set as he looked at him with raised eyebrows." You will stay here in safety as Asami wished."

"I don't think so!" the blond said all but stamping his foot in frustration and trying to block the other man's exit with his small body." I can help!"

"No, Asami san would never permit you to be in harms way." Kirishima insisted beginning to walk towards the door. "I will return when there is news."

Akihito was incandescent with rage at being sidelined again but he was more fearful of being alone with his thoughts and unable to escape them when Kirishima left, somehow he had to persuade the big man to let him help but looking at the others broad shoulders he realised that that was never going to happen

"Ouch!" he said stumbling against the bathroom door and Kirishima automatically leaned forward and put out his big arm to steady him as he fell. Akihito, well used to being under powered against a much larger opponent used the others great momentum and quickly pulled him through into the bathroom and in a split second slamed the door closed behind him.

"Sorry Kei!" he shouted picking up his lovers favourite steel shafted umbrella from its hook and wedging it tightly into the loop of the bathroom door handle." If Asami is out of the picture then so is my promise!"

He skipped into the bedroom quickly grabbing clothes and one of his favourite hoodie's before rushing out again to slam a palm onto the elevator button. It seemed to take an age before it responded and he could hear the bodyguards muffled shouting as his short prayer was answered and the light showed that it was approaching the penthouse. He pulled on a yellow T shirt and began to pull on the black skinny jeans looking round and realised he had no socks but picking up his red high tops from beside the door he realised there no time to dig out a pair. As he waited for the door to open he heard the first wood bowing blow of what he assumed was Kirishima's broad shoulder and blessed Asami's taste for solid oak as the door held. 

Ting!

Still dragging at the jean leg he hopped forward into the elevator and slammed his hand on the down button closing the door on the irate sound as Kirishima struggled to escape. He sunk down the wall as he wriggled further into the narrow legs until he managed to pull them up enough to do up the button round his narrow hips and as he slipped his foot into the sneaker he tried to make a plan. Escape the goons. Then rescue Asami. That sounded good enough.

Where could he find out where Asami might be he thought and then stood up and pressed the first floor button was leaning against the wall pulling on the other shoe as the smooth ride down slowed and the doors slid silently open and the real world opened up in front of him. A suited man nodded a short bow and a pretty secretary smiled politely at him from behind her desk as he emerged onto the administration level of Sion Enterprises. 

"Is there anything I may do to be of assistance, Takaba san ?"

She recognised him then and called him Takaba San? That made him blush at the respectful honorific from a grown woman! He cleared his throat and began to turn on his heel to return to the elevator to finish his descent but then he drew a deep breath to steady his nerves before turning back.

"Is Asami san available?" 

" No, sir, he has been delayed in Kobe and is not expected to be in today." she informed him with another polite expectant smile.

So Asami was thought to be in Kobe was he? What could have taken him so far south and away from the capital city? He thought briefly that maybe he could get Takato to give him a lift down there in that new car he was so proud of but Asami's disappearance reeked of danger and he remembered with a shudder how awful he had felt when Fei Long had involved his friends last time. Although Kirishima and Suoh would usually be his first call for help, they would always, always follow Asami's instructions and so he thought of Kodo who was as close to a friend as he had in Sion, he turned back on that thought.  

"Excuse me but is Kodo on duty?" he asked smiley girl he could really use his favourite bodyguard's company.

"I will check, sir." Sir, he thought no one ever called him Sir even so she was probably checking her computer screen for his clearance. "He is, sir, shall I summon him?"

"Yes please," Great, he could confide his admittedly sketchy plans to the young yakuza once they had cleared the building! He checked her name badge. "Sui, can you get him to meet me on the garage level immediately?"

"Of course, sir," her fingers were flying across the keyboard as she spoke. With a mumbled thanks he pressed the down button again and breathed a sigh of relief when the doors slid shut. He was still finishing tying his laces when they opened again and quickly pulling the trousers down over his bare ankles he walked out among the vehicles to find his bike. The steward merely dipped his head and raised a hand when he recognised the blonde as he moved to the cycle bay and began to unclip his helmet box so no one had raised the alarm for him yet. He nearly shed his skin in fright when someone spoke right behind him.

"You called for me, Takaba san?" But it was only Kodo his dark eyes unusually clouded as he stood so spic and span in a smart grey suit that even Kirishima would have been proud of him. 

"Jeez, Kodo, do not sneak up on me like that!" he gasped holding his chest to calm his suddenly pounding heart and leaning one hand on the taller mans shoulder to collect himself. " Grab a helmet we are gong for a ride!"

"Should you be here, Takaba san?" the other continued quietly. "Considering?"

"Er, considering what?" Akihito tried but could not meet the others eyes.

"Considering the alert out on you these last weeks." the other said calmly. "Does Kirishima san know you have left your apartment?" 

"Oh yes, he certainly does." He may be a rubbish liar but he could do a fine economy of truth! " I am gong to meet Asami, Kodo san, and thought you would want to come with me."

"Meet Asami san?" Kodo's thick eyebrows knitted together at that. " Where?"

"Er, I am going to meet he and Suoh in Kobe." it was the best he could manage for the minute and he found himself fiddling with his helmet straps nervously.

"Kobe?" the older man asked his voice dripping doubt." I do not think they will allow your scooter on the expressway."

"We might take the train to Sannomiya Station then." he said hastily pulling on his hoodie." I really need to get going are you coming?"

"I think we should wait and speak to Kirishima, Takaba san." the other said slowly watching the blonde with open suspicion on his broad face now." Please come with me and we can go to his office."

The boy stopped and closed his eyes. 

" Actually we can't." he said with a sigh and those black eyebrows disappeared into Kodo's hairline in surprise." I might have just locked him in the penthouse bathroom."

"Locked him in the bathroom!" The other said scandalised and his hand caught up his elbow and began to lead him away from his scooter." We must go to free him."

"No, no, I must find Asami and now Kirishima will lock me in the apartment and throw away the key!" he said pulling back." Did anyone tell you Asami is missing?"

"He is in Kobe," Kodo affirmed." it was I that accompanied him there yesterday and returned with the limosin."

"You were with him?" Aki turned and grabbed at the others sleeve, his slender fingers surprisingly strong." Where did you last see him?"

" The Tai pei Hotel," he replied slowly unwilling to engage with the other's rebellion." Suoh san drove to the meeting they were to attend and then I drove back here."   

" Why did you not wait till the end of the meeting?" he asked but then held up his hand to silence the bodyguard before he could answer." No, first I must know if you are with me or against me?"

"In what, Takaba san?" his dark eyes held confusion. 

" I would like you to join me,"he stated firmly." but either with or without you I am going to find Asami right now!"

"On a scooter, alone?" the other shook his head slowly when a thought crossed Akihito's mind and before Kodo could stop him he scooted across to a tiny smart car and hopped in pulled the door closed behind him and turning the key. The engine whined into life and he shoved it into gear before lurching forward into a stall while Kodo tried to pull open his door, banging on the window! Damn he kept meaning to get a licence and started it again surging forward loudly and determinedly steering for the exit, the parking warden was coming out of his sentry box and the boy saw him reach into his jacket as he watched them. Damned yakuza always armed to the teeth, he was almost definitely gong to get shot now but he gritted his teeth and kept the little machine aimed for the doors. The car door on the passenger side swung open and suddenly Kodo was slipping onto the narrow seat beside him.

"I must go to him, you wont stop me!" the little blond said grasping the steering wheel tightly as the engine whined loudly in complaint. Kodo was staring at him silently now his brow still deeply furrowed, they were nearly on the confused looking warden who had moved to block their road.

"Slow down or you will kill old Guki." Kodo instructed calmly and Akihito took his foot of the pedals in surprise nearly jerking them into the dashboard as the car stalled again. The old man approached, his gun in hand but not yet raised.

"Please help me, Kodo!" the boy pleaded. Kodo did not get out as he expected nor take the keys but instead rolled down the car window.

"Apologies, Guki san," the young bodyguard said politely to the older man as Akihito tried to give him a winning smile although by now his red face was covered with a sheen of nervous sweat "I have been tasked with taking Takaba san out for his first driving lesson!"

The other peered at them both suspiciously and Akihito was sure he was going to make them get out but instead after what seemed an age he waved them on with his pistol. The engine shrieked as he started it again and he ground it into gear jerking past the old man as he stood back and lurching them up the wide ramp towards the street and freedom. As the turned the corner before the now opened door there was a heart stopping scream of metal as he scored Kodo's side of the mistreated vehicle slowly but thoroughly along the concrete wall.

"Keep over your way!" the dark man said with a grimace reaching over and turning the steering wheel sharply. "No, for pity's sake watch the road not me!"

As they slowly entered the quiet lane that led from the building there was a horrible grinding noise at the front corner and the little car juddered to a halt.

"What was that?" Aki ased his face ashen with nerves now and without another word Kudo opened his door and walking round to the drivers side just gestured towards the passenger seat with his finger. The boy scooted across and the man sat behind the wheel while the other tried unsuccessfully to close the dented passenger door after a few tries the bigger man leaned across his lap and forced it to close with a dull thunk. He secured his safety belt and looked across to his companion. "Ok, I suppose you can drive then." 

 


	3. And the moon is the only light we'll see.

"We should return to Sion, Takaba san," Kodo said quietly as his phone rang out again from his companions pocket and they approached the southern expressway." They will probably be looking for us by now and the boss will not be pleased."

"I have told you that I will take all the responsibility," Akihito said turning off the sound on the device and then looking around at the sprawling suburbs with enthusiasm, enjoying looking at the great outdoors after being stuck for so long in the penthouse. " we will tell everyone I took your phone and you did not receive any messages after that."

You did, Akihito sama." The older man reminded him in a quiet voice, his eyes on the road." What do you hope to achieve when we get to Kobe?"

"I will find him, them, and make sure they are safe." the boy stated laying a slender hand against the window and using his thick pale hair as a cushion he simply watching the cars pass them by but then he sighed. "Here is your phone back, it is on silent but annoyingly keeps going off in my pocket."

"Would it not be best to let Kirishima san use Sion resources to find them." Kodo stated again for the fifth time taking his ferociously vibrating phone back but keen to return the boy safely without having to resort to force he did not answer it only slipping it back into his jacket pocket.

"He would lock me in my ivory tower again," the blonde said soulfully. "and all I could do would be to wait, I really would go insane."

"But you will be safe," the other continued." you know that was the big boss's orders, at all costs." 

"As always," the boys kindly mouth softened and he picked at a loose thread on his sleeve distractedly but then he drew in a deep breath." but I know that he would not, does not, just wait if I am the one who is endangered."

"That is very different," Kodo said shaking his head thinking of his iron hard employer with pride." Asami san has many.... connections and much power."

"While I have not?" he finished his friends thoughts for him." That's true but I am equal in here." he said pointing to his thin chest and turning those unfathomable blue eyes on the young yacuza.

"Those of us that know you, know that," Kodo replied emphatically." there is no need to prove anything to us."

"Maybe but HE still treats me as a child," Aki sighed." and if I wish to be considered an equal then this is as good a time as any to try to prove myself."

 "He would not wish it of you." Kodo stated with certainty. "Let me take you home."

"You can let me out here if you do not wish to come, I understand how hard this must be for you," the younger man slumped in his seat, quietly reaching for the fastening on his seat belt." and I will have to go on without you!"

"Kobe it is then." was all Kodo said after several silent minutes.

"Really? Really, Kodo?" the blonde said his lithe body reanimating like a puppet with new strings and almost jumping up and down with excitement. " We young dudes can show those old coots a thing or two, you wait and see!"

"Maybe, Takaba sami, maybe." he said with a resigned sigh before wincing when the boy suddenly shouted in his ear. 

"Oooh, there, Kodo," the other yelped sharply." quick turn that way, it says Kobe Expressway!" 

"Yes," gritted out the driver patiently." I know, I was there only yesterday if you remember!"

As easily as they had wilted Akihito's good spirits returned although Kodo doubted that his friends obvious confidence in their success of their mission was well founded he knew his place was at the boy's side. There would be time later for changing the others mind and until then he would just drive and work on a plan of his own to protect his headstrong young charge.

"No, that is no use to sing along to!" the blonde was complaining some hours later as he fought with Kodo over their choice in music again.

"Surely your throat must hurt by now?" the bodyguard croaked." Mine feels like sandpaper!"

"Weakling!" Aki crowed triumphantly giving an unnecessary fist pump. "I could still go on for hours, I win!" 

"Was it a competition?" the bodyguard raised his eyebrows.

"Well, no, but if it had been I would have won!" the other said with a sparkling smile. "Oo, is that the city, are we nearly there yet?"

"Yes, we are nearly there, Akihito." Kodo said patiently as he would have spoken to a child before chiding himself for the inappropriately familiar term of address after chatting with the amiable boy for so many hours.

"And it must be Kobe because that cool tower says Nestle!" Aki said gripping onto the window frame in excitement. " Yum, yum! If we have time I will ask Asami if we can visit it before we go home, perhaps they give out free chocolate samples." 

" Are we still going to try the conference hotel first?" Kodo asked swinging off onto the slipway that led to Kobe's commercial sector and the boy only nodded suddenly pensive again.

Half an hour later the young Yacuza was straightening his suit and passing the bemused valet the keys to the badly scraped little smartcar as he escorted the photographer towards the reception of the Mount Maya Hotel. 

"Oh!" Akihito left the elevator and stopped. The hotel was luxurious with a tinkling waterfall falling tastefully into a pool as the centrepiece to what was more of an atrium than a conventional hotel lobby and he felt that all eyes followed them as they made their way towards the wide front desk. He cleared his throat and to his credit the clerk only blinked twice when he saw the wild haired youth before him.

"May I help you," he asked icily and Kodo moved up to his charge's elbow, his own eyes hardening at the clerks dismissive tone and seeing the yacuza's steely gaze the receptionist added a hasty"....Sir?"

"I have a friend who was here yesterday," the boy began, conscious of the curious stares he was attracting from the other hotel staff and customers at his and Kodo's incongruous looks." and I wondered if you knew whether he gave a forwarding address?" 

"There we have over five hundred guests," the man answered with disdain." and a strict privacy policy." 

"I assure you, he would like to meet me," Akihito tried to hide his nerves." his name is Asami Ryuchi." 

"I think I can say that Asami san," The man paled in obvious recognition of the famous name." was indeed attending the conference yesterday but he and his entourage left straight afterwards." Then when Kodo crossed his arms menacingly he quickly added another." Sir."

"Oh, thank you then." the boy felt deflated, although he had not expected much he had hoped for a lead and Kodo fell into step with him as he walked away from the desk.

"Let us go home now, Takaba san, you have done your best." Kodo said comfortingly guiding him towards the restaurant area with a hand on his elbow." I will phone Kirishima san and then get us a coffee in the mean time."

"I suppose so and I am sorry to say that I forgot my wallet and card in the rush too!"" the boy agreed dejectedly taking a tall seat so that at least he could watch the sparkling fountain as Kodo quickly took out his phone and began to dial it as he went to order the drinks.

"No reception in here." the bodyguard muttered angrily on his return.

"Then go outside and I will wait for the coffee." the boy suggested listlessly watching the clear pool.

"And leave you here?" the other sounded appalled and gestured about them as if it were the Serengeti and a pride of lions was waiting to pounce on him from behind one of the pale pink silk sofa's." Alone? The boss would have my head on a pole!"

"I cannot see any scary guys about here," Aki said with a little smile at Kodo's horrified outburst as a waitress arrived with their drinks. "except you of course! Thank you"

The girl was staring at Aki with awe and apparently frozen to the spot her wide eyes fixed on his boss's pretty little lover, Kodo peered at her suspiciously.

"What?" he growled.

"I am sorry, sir," the girl said breathlessly addressing only the blond and her bright pink hair glowing bright above her pretty face." It is just that I am your biggest fan!"

Akihito looked behind him to see who she was talking to but there was nobody there." Who, me?" he asked in disbelief.

"I have downloaded all your songs." she whispered leaning forward conspiratorially." Legally!"

"Really?" he asked confused while Kodo rose from his seat defensively. The girl looked at him nervously.

" I wont tell anyone," she added quickly.

"Really?" Aki repeated.

" I just wanted to say that you are a great guitarist," she continued looking around cautiously." and I think that the Avocet's are the best band in the world!"

"Really?!" he was very confused now.

"Really, Jared." she replied with gooey eyed adoration.

"Jared? "and then realising her mistake it dawned on him that he might have a chance to capitalise on it and saw her name tag said Mimo with the dot of the i in a heart shape." Jared Tansy? I agree the Avocet's are amazing, I wonder could you help me with something?"

"Anything, Jared!" she almost squealed with delight her hands covering her mouth in excitement! " I will get a key for a room!"

"Er, hey,  wait, no not that!" he said in alarm as he followed her trail of thought and felt Kodo bristle beside him." but maybe I can get you a ticket to the concert next week?"

"Oh, of course," her face fell but then she rallied and gave him a watery smile." What could I help you with, Jared?"

"I am looking for a man who was here yesterday, Mimo." he explained. 

"A man?" her face fell again and her lip began to quiver.

"No, no, you are overthinking this too much!" He put a hand on her arm and she just stared at it so awe struck that he removed it as if she had given him an electric shock." Slow up you are just confusing me!"

"I am sorry, Jared." she answered him contritely, still looking where he had touched her. "What man?"

"He is called Asami Ryuchi." he said.

"I am afraid I have never heard of him, Jared." she said again shaking her head and watching him with eyes as big as saucers.

"He is well known, Mimo, very tall and ..well handsome!" he added and felt Kodo uncomfortably shifting feet behind him. "He came down from Tokyo to attend the conference yesterday."

"I am sure no one would look handsome next to you!" she gushed and there were many people here for it." she explained with a shrug. "Hundreds! Business people, Politicians and all sorts of other, " and here she leaned forward so close that her breath tickled his ear. "undesirables!"

"Undesirables?" Could she mean his scary lover? He pointed at Kodo." Did they have any men that looked like my friend here?"

"Loads, at all the doors and stairs," she looked suspiciously at his bodyguard." the management said we were not to talk to any of them!"

"Was there any trouble?" he asked excitedly.

"Trouble?" she said with a shrug." No, they were all very polite actually." 

"Oh," he tried to hide the disappointment in his voice as he looked across to Kodo." that is nice. Thank you anyway, Mimo."

"I am sorry I could be more help." she said a little downhearted herself at his sad face." I do not suppose that I can I have a selfie with you then?" 

"No!" Kodo said immediately standing between the two. 

"Oh why not," he said scooting over and pointing for the girl to sit beside him." we are heading east again now anyway." 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said scrabbling hastily in her pocket for her phone. In the photo's they looked a bit squeezed and in one Kodo's unhappy face could be seen scowling down at the pair but the waitress seemed very happy though. She tucked her phone away again and picked up the tray while his friend finally sat down again and began to sip his coffee as she walked away but then she paused and turned back towards them." Oh, I did hear something from my boyfriend though, Jared!"

"And what was that?" Aki, expecting to hear some showbiz gossip, none the less he perked his ears up, his drink at his lips.

"They were all very well behaved here," she continued, twirling her fingers in her pink hair thoughtfully. "but Niko is a Pizza delivery driver and he was held up by a shooting down town not long after everyone was leaving here."

"Shooting?" Akihito's heart stuttered." What else did your boyfriend say?"

"The Quay's road was blocked for ages," she went on casually as though discussing the weather." but everything was gone by the time the police arrived, cars, bodies, everything! He said it was gangs, triads, yukuza, mafia something like that!" 

The two men shot up so fast Kodo's drink crashed to the floor making the girl jump!

"How do we get to the Quay Road?" Kodo demanded.

"Follow the signs to the docks of course," the girls brow was furrowed with confusion then lightened as she thought she understood his interest in the story. "but don't worry, you and Jared won't have to go anywhere near it on your way back to Tokyo. It is the other way altogether."

"Of course, thank you." Akihto said grabbing Kodo's arm and beginning to drag him towards the elevators." I am sorry for the mess, Mimo, but I wont forget the tickets!"

"Thank you, if you need, want, anything else," he heard her call out to him as the lift doors slid shut." then I am always here on the weekday late shifts!"

Akihito and Kodo looked at each other in thoughtful silence as they smoothly descended to the carparking level, they both knew one thing with certainty and that was that they were on a fresh trail to Asami once again.


	4. If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall.

The cage in which they were held had been a security area if he read the reason for the redundant safe embedded in the wall correctly and somewhere near the port as not only could Asami Ryuichi smell the distinct odour of the sea but when anyone used the door he could faintly make out the familiar rumble of the giant cranes that ran along on gantry's as they loaded and unloaded cargo containers from ships. It also seemed likely that they were still in Kobe as it had not taken long to travel here from the disastrous ambush that had not only wiped out his outriders but left he and Suoh injured and in the hands of two bit Russian upstarts that were intent on carving a name in Japan's lucrative black market. Did they even know what prize they held he wondered again? They seemed to assume his giant bodyguard was in charge not the other way around and he had been at pains to continue that ruse for any advantage it might allow them. The fact that Suoh had not regained consciousness yet and therefore could not be interrogated by them had already proved useful and he had played the foppish underling to such effect that the had all but dismissed him as worthless except to act as a nurse to his 'boss'. The clink and scrape of the outer door being opened made him get stiffly to his feet, making the most of nursing his wounded arm close to his body and trying to look frightened and in pain before the man that entered.

"Still out?" He said coming towards the bars but still keeping out of range of even Asami's long arms as he peered at Suoh unconscious bulk. Patience, he coached himself patience. "You yakuza's are not so tough out off of your luxury towers!"

"You should release us," Asami said dropping his gaze in apparent humbleness while pushing back his black hair with an elegant hand." they will be looking for him."

"According to my contacts Mr Sakazaki here," the scruffy man nodded at Suoh and slid a tray with food and bottled water across the floor within reach towards him. "Is barely worth keeping alive."

"He is a prestigious club owner." Asami informed him again prissily reinforcing the lie he had managed to feed them.

"I hope you made it clear in the e mail that we will only accept cash," the Russian warned wagging a finger at him." or your people will begin to get bits of him back in padded envelopes."

"As you saw I did but If you would only let me speak to them directly...." he chanced.

"Uh, uh, uh not happening, nip." the man scolded returning to turn the door and without another word he left.

Asami reached his long arm and pulled the provisions in glad that the antibiotics and pain killers he had requested were there along with some greasy looking food. The men he had been well armed and lucky he knew when they had rammed their big SUV into the side of his limo knocking both he and Suoh out against the metal frame but he was still wary of the potential for further danger as he knew well that a bullet fired by a fool could still be deadly. He checked Suoh's wound but the other remained unresponsive to his touch and so he settled down to eat and try to devise a plan for their escape.

 xxx

The battered little car nudged out into the rush of Kobe's traffic as Kodo jabbed ineffectually at the keys of his phone and glared accusingly up at the concrete skyscrapers that rose around them as if they were consciously blocking his signal. Lights had begun to twinkle in the tall buildings as the afternoon light began to thicken into evening and workers arrived home for their dinners.

"Damnation!" he muttered throwing his handset onto the dashboard in frustration and switching on his headlamps." I should have used a land line while we were in the hotel."

" Mimo might have misheard her boyfriend and it may be nothing anyway or something local," Akihito told him cheerfully looking out at the cityscape as they drove towards the docks, his heart gladdened by the thought that they might be closer to finding his lover." but I do have a good feeling about this!"

"I am not so sure I would say anything about this is good!" Kodo said in exasperation. " We must inform Kirishima san of our findings as soon as possible."

"I suppose so," his charge agreed with a sigh but the need to find Asami had become a physical longing in the pit of the boy's stomach." though surely it can do no harm to go and have a look around?"

"Only a quick look." the other said his mouth set in a thin line and steered round a group of pedestrians." but be clear, Takaba san, you will be not be leaving the safety of this car while we are waiting for instructions from Tokyo!"

"You sound just like Kirishima, Kodo!" teased the blond, trying to seem unconcerned as he unwrapped some chewing gum and offered his companion a piece. "as I said I have a good feeling about this."

The traffic thinned as they left the centre of the city and travelled into an area with more light industries, many of which seemed closed for the day as the evening progressed. Then the boy was jumping up in his seat pointing out at the stacks of shipping containers piled in bays beside the road they were travelling along.

"The harbour must be close." the bodyguard said reaching again for his phone.

"Old Quay Road!" Aki shouted excitedly grabbing his friends sleeve and pointing at the tatty road sign as he peered around looking for anything of interest that might give them a clue to their search. The road was wide with little traffic and although they could see the cranes and the great sea going merchant ships beyond, the area through which they drove now seemed to be more of a backwater." Look at those gates!" 

"Akihito san," the other hissed noting the sentry box and it's armed guards." sit down and do not stare at them like that!" 

"They look very dodgy!" The boy said obediently hunching down into his seat as the tall men peered back at them through dark sun glasses." Slow down, I bet they know what happened here yesterday!"

"We are leaving." Kodo said flatly and speeded up slightly instead, keen to carry his precious ward clear of the area. 

"But Kodo," Aki complained peeking over the back of his chair as they drew away from where he was convinced lay the answer to his lover's whereabouts." they are foreigners and they reek of suspicion, we should question them!"

"Did you not see those guns?" the other man said with exasperation. "They have Kalashnikovs!"

"Only a few questions!" the boy was kneeling backwards on his seat by now. "anyway I bet you have your gun too!"

" They have Kalashnikovs not hand guns, Akihito," the other snapped anxiously. "now sit down!" 

" I still think..." the younger man tried again, his eyes round with the longing to investigate the quay.

" I am phoning the boss," the bodyguard said leaning forward and grabbing his phone, his mind clearly made up now as he pulled their car over to the curb." and then I am going to drive you straight back to Sion!" 

" They are hours away though!" Akihito muttered as he slumped back into his seat, frowning with frustration as the other dialled.  

 "Damn thing it must be broken!" the other cursed shoving the offending phone back in his suit pocket." Do you have yours?"

"No," Aki scowled." as I said, I left in a bit of a hurry this morning! Why don't you see if they have one if they are still open." he pointed over to a big shop they were passing which had coils of ropes in the brightly lit window.

" Hmm." Kodo looked over to the building and the big sign advertising it as a Chandler's whatever that was." I will only be a few minutes, will you wait or are you coming in?" 

" I will stay here thank you." the blond said looking at the wares displayed inside with disdain." Compasses and anchors are not exactly my thing." 

" You must remain in the car then," Kodo instructed pointing a finger at his charge to emphasise the point." and keep the doors locked."

" Yes, dad." he huffed and poked his tongue out at the other as he watched the bigger man lock the doors with his remote and hurry in to the shop through the sliding doors. 

After a minute of looking after his companion his eyes wandered to the other side of the road and to the back of a row of ware houses that stretched beyond a high netting fence. There were no windows in the buildings that he could see and they were painted in uniform peeling grey, definitely not the high end of the storage Kobe must offer but a quiet enough area for the illicit dealings the gun totting foreign guards looked like they would be involved with. He could imagine Asami might think they were too tatty for Sion and that brought back the pang of concern he felt at his lover's disappearance. The waitress was the only lead they had and although tenuous it held enough elements to be at least plausible. He tried not to think why no one had heard from Asami or Suoh but he knew he would not be dragged back to Tokyo like helpless baggage, sliding the buckle loose from his safety belt he tried to peer into the shop but could see nothing. He felt guilty at going against Kodo's orders but Asami might even now be staring down a gun barrel and he wanted, no needed, to do something pro active to find him. Aki glanced over to the shop doors and quietly clicked opened the car door before slipping out of it and sprinting across the street. Quickly he surveyed the barrier and looking up at the mesh of the fencing he saw where a small section of the razor wire that decorated its top seemed to have been somewhat flattened.

"Sorry, Kodo," he mumbled," although I promise I will have your back when we face the music back at Sion but my man's needs will always come first!" With a spring and a wriggle he shimmied his lithe body up and over the netting, barely snagging his neon hoodie as he flexed over the spiked wire and he slipped between two of the warehouses before disappearing into the shadows without a backward glance.

 

 

 


	5. Or the mountain should crumble to the sea!

Actually it was a lot darker between the concrete buildings than he had thought and as Aki ran his thin hands along the adjoining walls, the spikes of its texture prickled his palms uncomfortably but he kept walking towards where yellow lights showed ahead. He froze as a loud voice sounded out somewhere ahead, he couldn't understand the words but the language was guttural and he did not recognise any of his limited English vocabulary so he presumed that Kodo had been correct when he thought the guards might have been Russian. Another voice answered nearby in the same tongue so he crept more slowly, careful to remain in the deepest shadows before cautiously peeking out.  
Two men were standing sharing a lighter for their cigarettes a few buildings down from him and were chatting apparently oblivious to the near arsenal of guns they carried between them. Aki closed his eyes and shrunk back as far as he could against the shelter of the wall trembling as he realised how far out of his depth he was with these obviously hardened gunmen. He knew he should go back to the relative safety of Kodo and the car but that would only mean a quick trip along the expressway and a banishment to the penthouse in disgrace for the duration of this emergency, if not beyond. He only had to imagine Asami injured and imprisoned by these rough looking thugs while he sat trapped in its luxury to gather his resolve and so he drew in a deep breath and glanced out again.

Big ugly men with big ugly guns. Yep, definitely out manned but he did think he saw one thing, a possibly familiar wheel and dark paintwork of a car draped with a green tarpaulin parked in the gloom further along the quay.

He ducked back again lest he be spotted and sighed with the realisation that he was not going to be able to challenge them face to face even if he had been armed. He roughly combed his fingers through his hair as he tried to organise his thoughts. Aki had never been big or strong and all his life he had had to depend on his wits and charm rather than brawn to keep him ahead of the game but how could he overcome these foreigners when he could not even talk to them? He heard footsteps and a shadow appeared on the ground beyond his alleyway followed by one of the men on his patrol. The boy flattened himself against the wall and fortunately the man passed by his hiding place without a glance but Aki jumped as something brushed against his hair his heart pounding so hard he was surprised that the man had not heard it. He raised a tentative hand and to his relief it was only the end of what felt like rope and as he looked up he could see what seemed like giant metal staples embedded in the brick of the warehouse wall. It must be for access for maintenance men he realised and he thanked whatever god was smiling down at him for his good fortune. He listened to the guard's returning footsteps as he hauled himself up, just managing to get a toe of one of his sneakers into the bottom rung and plaster himself to the wall as the mans eyes raked across the spot he had just vacated. He let out the breath he had held in as the man continued on his way and with a scramble and a hitch he was up lying flat on the corrugations of the roof.

He lay on his back with his hand resting on his stomach, letting his heart slow until it did not seem that it might not beat out of his chest at any moment and the terror leached out of his bones. The sickle moon was just visible through the glare of the street lights and he remembered with a pang when he and Asami had watched the same moon and the stars glide across the rippling ocean only a few nights ago. His favourite song of the moment began to play in his head.

"When the night has come and the land is dark and the moon is the only light well see!

No I wont be afraid, no, I wont be afraid, just as long as you stand by me!"

Was Asami looking up to the same moon, could he guess that Aki was coming to find him? Probably not. He sucked in a breath feeling a tell tale prickle in his eyes, his lover was not beside him and what if....No! He would not allow himself to dwell on what ifs while there was still business to attend to. He needed more information for Asami's men even if he was to return to Kodo and so he flipped back onto his stomach, crawling as quietly as he could towards the front of the building. He peeked cautiously over the edge and scanned the swath of dockside now laid out clearly below him.

To his left the two guards he had already seen stood outside a small door to what seemed to be an office block but they were looking over to his right from where he could make out the noise of music and the odd burst of laughter was spilling out. It seemed that some of the foreigners indulging in R and R in the building nearest those big gates that they had noticed earlier and the boys on duty this end were understandably feeling left out! He watched as a car pulled up outside the gate and two or three figures emerged to be allowed access by the sentries who pulled aside the gate to allow the newcomers to slip through. Aki heard what was unmistakably female laughter and caught a glimpse of low cut dress and the sheen of exposed flesh, the gruff sound of a male cheer confirmed that although definitely female, it might be stretching the definition to say that the arrivals were ladies. A big man in combat uniform put down the crate of beer he was carrying in from a jeep and with what could only be interpreted as a welcoming cry waylaid one of the women before she could go in and backed her up against the doorway with a welcoming kiss! Aki bit back a grin as he heard one of the nearby duo emit that in any language must be a curse and give a spit on the ground in disgust as he enviously watched what was gong on back at the 'party'. That one turned and went inside, disappearing from the boys view and slamming the glass door into the office loudly behind him leaving his counterpart outside to keep watch.

Akihito shifted on to his side, taking his weight off his sharp hip bones and tried to get a better look at the tarp covered car parked in the shadows, from this height he could see it more clearly although most of it was covered from view. His blood chilled when he saw that the driver's side door was badly buckled and the front wheel was hanging at a twisted angle to the body, Suoh would have been behind that now twisted metal and his lover just behind that. What if...

"Takaba AkihIto!" he scolded himself in his mothers voice as his breath hitched in the beginning's of panic." Think positively, Asami needs this of you!"

"...or you will regret that too!" Below him he heard the grumpy man shout back in Japanese with an accent so thick he could barely make out the words to someone through the door and the blond saw a nasty grin spread across his broad face. Who had he been talking to in Japanese with such a sneering tone? His heart seemed to leap into his throat and for a moment he had trouble breathing. Asami? Was the man talking with his Yakuza? If so something must be very wrong as neither Suoh nor Asami would have tolerated being addressed in such a tone without the perpetrator's blood being spilt! He wanted to throw himself down and run into the building to find him but instead he pulled back from the edge of the roof again and tried to calm himself. He must think carefully before he made his move, he would be no use to his lover either dead or trapped with him so, although he would agree that it was not normally his forte, it was up to him to come up with a viable plan of action to save the day.

His mind kept racing off at tangents so first he tried to slow his breathing and with that his heart rate until although he was still covered with a sheen of sweat chilling in the cool of the evening air he felt a bit calmer. He had become convinced the guards were there for his lover and he was determined to get to him, the question was only how he would best succeed in doing it. Should he return to Kodo, no that would only mean a one way trip home. He knew that his bodyguard must have contacted Sion and probably had realised that he had given him the slip and the fact his brave and honour bound friend was not already at his side most likely meant he was already under KIrishima's orders. Perhaps waiting for backup? Maybe some of Sion's fingers stretched as far as Kobe and there would be men available locally? If he could only speak with Asami things would become clear. Right he had to get into the next building as soon as possible. He wished he had taken up his lover's suggestion and taken some gun training but even if he had he was still unarmed so it would certainly not be by force.

Trickery then? That was more like it he thought as he listened as the sounds of the party filtered across him. The guards were clearly peeved that they were missing out on the fun, it was a pity they just did not weaken and go and visit their contemporaries just along the waterfront.

Wait, that was it! If they would not go to the party maybe he could bring the party nearer to them? He wriggled to the edge of the building and tried to gauge how far it was between the warehouses, less than two metres he guessed, a piece of cake for him after all his years of parkour! He launched himself across the deep shadow between roofs without further thought, landing flat on his belly to lower his profile in the unlikely case anyone looked up. Within minutes he was looking down on the brightly lit facade of the party building from the neighbouring roof with the buzz of voices mingling with music floating clearly up to him on the night breeze. Perhaps he could persuade one of the scantily clad visitors to think of entertaining the guards? 

He ducked back down as another foreigner hurried in from the direction of the gates by the look of his uniform having just ended sentry duties and the noise swelled briefly before the door swung shut again. Akihito glanced back to the other warehouse and saw its two guards still watching with envy. He couldn't exactly go inside and even if he did there would be no way he could pass as Russian.... the entertainers! Maybe he could pretend that he was part of the bevy of local working girls and probably boys who had presumably been hired for the night? He looked down at his lean hoodie and jeans clad self. Really? Before Asami ( and afterwards on the rare occasion he socialised without him! ) he had never been short of offers but they usually came when he made an effort to go clubbing or for work. What could he do if he got into the party anyway none of the girls would follow a scrawny Japanese when there were so many drooling Russian men about, probably ready to spend their last coin on them ? No, all he needed was to get to his lover's side where he should be and he shivered at his thoughts wandered to imagine being wrapped once more in those strong arms.

He ran his fingers through his hair thoughtfully. He was about to turn to return to his original view point when he remembered something. Hadn't one of the thugs had beer and had put it down somewhere at the arrival of the last carload of 'visitors'? Thanking his lucky stars for all those years of sneaking around for clandestine photographs he held on with his fingers and hung down off the roof as far as he could. Yes, he thought he could just see the edge of the crate, so eased himself into the shadows between the buildings as quietly as he could landing on the balls of his feet and the flat of his hands in virtual silence.

The beer and therefore anyone touching it would be in full view of not only the gates but anyone who might look out of the windows from the party too so he would have to look the part, at least from a distance he realised. As he peeped around the corner he could see the crate near the doorway, how should he play this? Carefully, he told himself, his man needed him so there was no room for slip ups. He quickly drew of his cheerfully decorated sweatshirt and folded it carefully on the ground and then looked at his favourite yellow T shirt before reluctantly sticking his finger in one of the small holes Asami's 'enthusiasm' had made in it last week. With a sigh he tugged at it enlarging the gap until it exposed part of his chest and ribs and ripped at it from the low neck line until it hung from his thin shoulders in what he hoped might be construed by the foreigners as flirtatious. Damn it Asami, you will be buying me a new one for this he grumbled to himself. It might work if they were blind he thought looking down at himself! And desperate! What else? His jeans were certainly tight enough, hugging his long legs and butt neatly so all he could think of to improve things was tugging them down so that they rested so low down on his hips that they left very little to the imagination! No one not even a blind man far from home could find converse's alluring, so with another sigh he slipped them off too, tucking them into his hoodie and wriggling his thin bare toes experimentally on the dusty concrete. He felt uncomfortable and foolish but he knew it was the best he could do in the circumstances and so it would have to do.

He tucked his discarded clothing carefully under his arm ( they had cost him good money after all! ) and trying to look as relaxed and confident as he could, he stepped out into the dim lights of the pier. Pretending that he had just emerged from the party and without looking at either the gates or those inside he bent and quickly picked up the crate turning towards where he hoped Asami was he began moving in what he hoped looked to any interested observers as calm and as sultry walk as he could muster. The pair of guards took immediate notice as he came towards them, he tried not to waver as his poor feet seemed to find a variety of sharp objects waiting to stab him as he moved. One of the men called out to him in unknown words raising his gun but Aki swallowed the lump fear tried to block his throat with and just kept going with a fixed grin welded to his face, holding out the crate of beer like a peace offering.

"Stop!" the man then shouted in Japanese but even to Aki's frightened ears it seemed to hold no real conviction. He paused trying to cock his hip and flick back his hair to show he posed no threat. The second man barked out a laugh and growled something in Russian his eyes flicking between the beer and for some reason his bare feet.

"You a party boy?" the first said lowering the barrel and raking his eyes up and down the boys slender frame with obvious interest.

"Mmmaybe!" he tried to sound seductive but could this be any more of a B movie he thought with dismay! The man smirked and said something to his companion who bared big uneven teeth in an unpleasant smile.

"Come closer, pretty!" The big man commanded in his thick accent waving him forward with his free hand. "Did Sergi send you?"  

"Yes," he replied quickly moving a few steps closer to them before adding. "he thought you might be thirsty up here all by yourselves."  

 "We are." both pulled bottles out from his arms and popped the tops of against their belt buckles before taking half their bottles in the deep draft of a well practised move. The man hissed appreciatively before he looked up and down Aki again. "Nice."

"Um," he hesitated trying not to stare through the big windows beside him while still glancing over to them. His heart dropped when he saw that the room beyond the glass seemed to be empty. "Glad you are pleased."

"Beer?" When he dragged his eyes away from the building he was surprised to see that the ugly Russian seemed to be talking to him! The pair had finished one bottle already and each was beginning on their next while the chatty one had swung his machine gun casually behind his back and was holding out an open bottle towards him, his eyes glittering in the yellow of the dock's lights.

"No, thank you," he said trying to force the disappointment out of his voice at finding their one lead seemed to have been a red herring. Without any Asami or Suoh to rescue here he only wanted to get back to Kodo and hide in the back of their tiny car for a good weep of disappointment so he jerked his head to indicate the party." I had better get back."

"Stay!" the thug said in a gruff voice leaning forward and brushing the condensation of the cold bottle off against the boy's smooth cheek.

"Uh, no!" he said not liking his tone and suddenly re focusing anxiously on how close the two large men were to him.

"Pretty!" the other almost cooed raising a calloused hand and rubbing it through his thick hair as if he were petting a dog!. 

"Er, thanks!" He hastily shoved the remaining beer against the others broad chest." Here have some more."

" Very pretty!" the man pushed aside the crate and grabbed Aki's thin wrist in his big paw instead.

"Hey, I don't think so big guy!" he squawked pulling back as the second fellow speedily rescued the beer from his grasp.

"Party boy?" the big man said pulling the small body towards him and Aki felt a hand on his flank and then the large fingers slide up inside the tear he had so thoughtlessly made in the yellow fabric.

"Let me go, you big oaf!" he said struggling in the bear's hold as the other leaned in to claim his lips. "Or...!"

Or what Takaba Akihito? Your lover would arrive in his sleek Limo to save you? Not this time! He suddenly realised his predicament, alone with these thugs, with no one to save him, Kirishima was right, he was not fit for this kind of life but he was determined that at least he would not go down without a struggle. He tried to aim a kick at him but his unshod foot only slipped harmlessly of the thick uniform and it made the man only hug him closer.

"Good, pretty," the gorilla huffed his beery breath hot on Aki's neck and then he felt the man's mouth nip him sharply. He jumped and cried out now really frightened as rough fingers slid across the bare skin above his low slung jeans." Good, I like it when you little ones fight!" 

 


	6. I won't cry, I wont cry.

Aki jerked back trying to free himself from the brawny Russians roaming hands as he was roughly pushed up against the smooth glass of the office windows. Ape man was strong and he seemed to have more hands than an octopus as he pressed home his advantages over the little blond of both height and weight. Neither hitting him even with his shoes or the odd kick he managed seemed to deter the guard and Aki shivered in disgust as the man only snatched them out of his hand and threw them out on to the concrete. The other only grinned more broadly when his sharp nails actually managed to draw a thin line of blood along the hairy skin of others wrist! The man had him well and truly trapped and to his horror reached up to the zips of his camouflaged uniform and began to loosen them with blunt fingers.

Beer lover said something but Ape ignored him sliding a warm rough hand under the flimsy remains of his T shirt and around Akihito's small waist. As he struggled he saw beer man lower his third or forth bottle and repeat himself more loudly this time and his ugly abuser bit him so hard he squeaked, sure the oaf had drawn blood from his shoulder in his frustration! When the guard repeated himself for the third time he was right beside them and put a heavy hand on Ape's arm pulling on it and pointing up towards the gate with his other hand and then the office. His would be Romeo snarled at him, seeming to curse his fellow sentry for the interruption but the other did not back down gesturing flamboyantly towards the dock entrance again and repeating his words once more. Aki was hanging from Ape's big paws like a doll gasping for the breath his struggles and the bigger man had stolen from him when he was virtually lifted off his feet as the other wrenched open the office door and scowling at the other man pulled the wriggling boy along with him inside.

The man flipped his partner the bird and slammed the door behind them. Aki barely had time to register that the room was indeed empty before his flailing knee managed to connect with the thick thigh above him causing the other to curse him roundly as he shook him by his collar like a naughty puppy before lifting him of his feet to bounce him hard against the back wall.

" He not want our kapatan see our fun!" he said with a growl, gripping the small face in a hard paw and snatching a rough kiss easily avoiding the bite Aki aimed at him. Perhaps he really was not cut out to be a hero after all he thought but he bit his bruised lip determined that at least he would not show it to the foreigner.

"Let me go." he spluttered out, managing to land a glancing blow on the man's rock hard shoulder but nearly breaking a finger on his armoured vest for his troubles." now!"

 "Grrr, pretty," the ape snarled, snaring both his thin wrists in one of his own strong hands and pressing his bigger body over the boy as he pinned him hard against the wall again." you are so hot! Like a little chilli pepper!"

xxx

Asami helped Suoh drink from one of the water bottles the Russians had provided as he sat somewhat unsteadily on the edge of the thin pallet that acted as a bed for them. His friend had regained consciousness a few hours ago much to his relief but the behemoth was still shaky and somewhat dizzy because of the crack to the head he had taken from the unexpected collision their foes had instigated. A fork lift had rammed into their limo as they had investigated the rumour they had been told about of a foreign gang developing a foothold on one of the eastern fringes of the Kobe docklands. It seems the gossip was correct he observed wryly considering their present circumstances. Somebody would pay for their audacity and many would bleed for the disrespect he and his man had had to suffer these last hours he promised himself silently.

"Sit still, Kazumi," he suggested." you broke the limo door with that thick skull of yours!" Patting the broad back he encouraged the huge blond to drink a little more.

"You may take it out of my wages, boss." the other said gruffly, slowly taking the bottle from his boss's hand. "I am feeling stronger now."

"Good but we can do nothing but wait." the crimelord said calmly searching their barren prison with his golden eyes for any advantage but once again finding none." Kirishima will come for us and meantime if any of them come within reach, we will have them."

"Of course, Asami san," the other said agreed drawing his fingers together to make an impressive fist." and then I would appreciate if you would let me do the honours."

"As you wish, Kazumi," the others chiselled lips drew into a thin smile." your hard head has certainly earned you that pleasure." 

He looked up in some surprise as heard the now familiar scrape of the external door and what seemed to be soft scuffling in the adjoining room but he realised that the man was very early if it was to check up on them. Could it mean that something unusual was happening out there? He put his hand on his bodyguards shoulder urging him silently to lie down and feign unconsciousness to reinforce their cover story and then sat himself on the end of the pallet to see if anybody would enter their inner sanctum. 

Asami could just make out the murmur of voices and then what seemed to be a shout of loud but brief swearing if his reasonable knowledge of Russian was to be relied upon along with what sounded like muffled footsteps moving towards their door. He shifted his injured arm across his front as he bowed his head to try to give the appearance of the role of cowed salary man their captors thought he was as the reinforced metal of the was flung back with a clang on its thick hinges.

"The bloody captain," one of their guards was shouting angrily in his native tongue towards the outside as he shoved his way roughly through the doorway and into their cell." would have to have x ray bloody vision to see us in here so bloody well drink up and give me some peace to enjoy this little slut!"

Slam! The yakuza watched as the Russian swung the heavy door closed with a resounding thud.

It was only then that he saw a small body wriggling and trying to kick out with its thin feet from where it was tucked up under the armpit of the heavily muscled arm. The ganglord could not help his lip curling in disgust as the big thug grabbed the wild blonde hair of his victim and slammed their head back against the solid metal of the door frame with a crack. Asami's mouth fell open and his brain froze not willing or able to process the beautiful, familiar features of the delicate face the thug immediately attacked lustfully with both his lips and teeth!

A moment later and his heart stuttered back to life with a thump.

"Akihito!" he bellowed as his lungs began to work again and his voice sounded barely human even to his own ears as he leaped to his feet and he heard Suoh sit up in the bed behind him with a surprised grunt. Large dazed blue eyes shifted their gaze towards him over the bulk of his molesters shoulder at his cry and as the big man swung them both towards the caged yakuza recognition registered in them! 

"A..A.Asami?" The boy cried yanking his mouth free as the Russian glared at the men behind the bars and thin fingers suddenly raked across his face gouging hard into his skin. With a snarl the thug threw his victim away down onto the floor starting to stride towards the imprisoned men and swinging his machine gun forward from where it hung across his back.

"You want in on the action, scum?" the angry guard growled flicking his thumb over the catch of the heavy holster strapped to his chest and grabbing for his big guns stock as he bulldozed towards where both Asami and Suoh pressed forward against the bars. Stopping safely short of the two men's reach and drawing out his large pistol he took aim at them. "Time to silence you inbreds for good!"

Asami and Suoh had looked down the barrel of many guns and their Samuri forefathers would have been proud of the way they stared at their deaths without blinking but Aki was of a different strain. Seeing the man shift target's from himself to his lover and their bodyguard his brain turned red and without thought he flung himself up and wrapped the Russian in a desperate embrace. He knocked the arm holding the pistol downwards and wrapped his thin arms and legs around the gunman's body like a monkey might around a tree, hanging on with all his strength.

"No, Akihito!" Asami shouted out in disbelief as the Russian roared angrily and brought down his fist hard on the small annoyances back pummelling all the breath from the boy's lungs with an audible whoosh. Stunned he lost his grip and his opponent stamped down on his ribs as he curled, winded, at his feet while the other leaned forward in his fury to finish him with a boot to the head this time. 

But that was his undoing for as he swung to deliver his killing blow the hand that still aimed the pistol at the two yacuza dipped forward as well, moving closer to their cage. It was all they needed. A long arm reached out and a strong slim hand caught the ape around the wrist snatching the handgun and jerking him off balance and forward into the unforgiving grasp of Suoh's huge paws. The man tried to call out to his partner outside but it was too late and thick fingers settled immovably around his throat letting out only a rasping wheeze as his eyes were already bulging out of their sockets in the bone crushing grip!

"Akihito?" Asami called to the still form lying on the dirty floor ignoring the writhing body beside him knowing the mans fate was already sealed and concentrating only on his little lover. He looked from the locked gate to their cage and down to the gun in his hand and doubting whether the calibre would be powerful enough to blow its lock then he saw the big gun that had been slung over the Russians shoulder and now lay beyond Aki. That would be more than capable enough of springing them. "Akihito, can you hear me?"

The younger man stirred at the sound of his voice but he only groaned moving his arms to cradle his slender body and made no move to rise. Asami gritted his teeth reluctant to cause the other more pain but also knowing that their enemies could enter at any minute and they would be all but defenceless against them.

"Aki," he tried again his tone sterner." you must fetch me the gun!"

"Wha...Ow!" the boy gasped woozily curling himself into a tighter ball."You fetch the damn gun!" 

"The gun, Akihito," the man demanded now." Pass the gun to me!"

"Get it yourself!" he grumbled peevishly squeezing his eyes shut to keep out the pain of his cracked ribs." I hurt too much!"

"We are still locked in!" The yakuza added enough steel to his voice for the other to raise his head and at the sound of the still twitching ape man sliding down the bars the blond blinked blearily across towards him.

"Gods! Is he dead?" the blond said recoiling backwards in revulsion and gasping as his side rebelled painfully at the movement.

"I hope so but there will be others very soon!" Asami explained slowly as if to a child and pointing to the rifle. Akihito moved as fast as he was able to grasp it and then slid it along the floor towards his man so as to keep well away from the now still guard. The Yakuza gripped it with relief and checked the magazine before thumbing off the safety." Turn away, kitten, and shield your ears!"

The boy tried to obey, but even so his aching head was jarred by the loud Brrrrrrreet noise so close to him and he hunched further into himself for comfort as small pieces of shrapnel from the exploding lock rained down on the back of his threadbare T shirt. He suddenly felt the welcome touch of a big gentle hand rested on the small of his back and he felt himself swept up in strong arms as a comforting kiss brushed against his brow.

"Ouch, you big lunk, that hurts!" he whined into Asami's heavenly chest breathing in the familiar scent of nicotine and cordite." Put me down!"

"Stay here," the comforting baritone voice rumbled in his ear as Asami motioned across him for Suoh to tip over their erstwhile bed and he was laid down upon the thin mattress behind its shelter." and we will come back for you!"

" Ug!" Akihito groaned holding his side as he struggled up onto his knees, watching as the two gangsters walked over the stricken guard and strode towards their prison's outer door. " Wait you cannot go out there, there's another one right outside and a veritable army partying up by the entry gates!"

"Well, then we had best make an early start." Asami answered calmly blowing him a kiss with those sinful lips before Suoh wrenched open the metal door and they were gone. 

Aki's jaw dropped open then he snapped it shut as the door clanged closed behind them.

"Tsk," he grumbled and staggered up from his knees to stand on shaky feet, his arm clasped across himself to support his ribs before lurching unsteadily towards the door." I don't think so, Mr. Asami bloody Ryuichi, this is MY blasted rescue!" 

 


	7. No, I wont shed a tear!

Having stepped gingerly past the large, still body of his erstwhile foe Akihito stopped at the door to gather his thoughts, strength and most crucially courage before slowly pulling the heavy door open a crack and peering cautiously through. The room beyond was in darkness, lit only by the orange lights of the dock outside and he could make out little in the gloom. He opened it another few inches and slipped his slight body through it as quietly as possible and holding his breath, he began to tiptoe towards the exit. He was trying to make out what might be happening outside when a large hand was clamped around his mouth and he was drawn in by a strong arm on to a hard muscled chest. He could not draw in air or cry out as he struggled against his captor so he did what all he could and bit down onto the offending palm hard with his sharp teeth.

"Damn it, Aki!" hissed a familiar voice as the big arm drew him even closer.

"Asami?" he gasped when the hand was slowly removed allowing him to peer up at his lovers handsome face when he was drawn back into the shadows behind the bulk of what could only be Suoh.

"Luckily for you!" the deep voice sounded strange to his ear as it whispered." I thought that I told you to stay hidden!" 

"And how often," the boy grumbled quietly squirming to face him but being careful not to pull away from the others welcome embrace." do I have to tell you that I want to be at your side not left behind all the time!"

"Hmm," Asami said thoughtfully and the noise reverberated deliciously through his chest and into Aki's as the bigger man carded long fingers through his dishevelled pale hair.

Perhaps they would have said more but Suoh waved a hand to silence them and footsteps echoed from the concrete outside and Aki's blood ran cold as Beery man's ugly face peered in through the glass. He stopped breathing and the big arm around his waist pulled him further into the shadows before the face pulled away and a moment later the door handle began to move. The boy's flesh crept knowing that the guard was bound to see them as soon as he opened the door and the noise of any gun fire would then be heard by the rest of their enemies. The door was edged open by the barrel of his Kalashnikov and the guard called out to his forever silent partner. In a flash of what he briefly considered inspiration Aki pulled free of Asami and avoiding the hand his lover grasped towards him he stumbled towards the inner door. When beer man's head showed in the outer doorway as the young man released his hand on the inner as if he were just emerging. Beer stopped and stared at his bedraggled figure his gun still raised.

" Dimitri?" he called harshly and before adding something in his own language and directing a nasty grin across to the boy as he moved forward to grab his upper arm. A tall figure positively exploded behind the Russian as he moved his way inwards from the doorway and with a hand delivering a lightning fast slash across his throat he was pulled back into the shadows leaving an astounded Aki gawping in his wake. The boy turned his head away clasping his hands around his head to try to block out the wet gurgling that lay in the darkness behind the open door until Asami emerged laying a firm hand on his shoulder before helping him to his feet.

"What are you thinking letting that... ?" his lover breathed harshly into his ear and gestured into the shadows." thing near you?"

"I helped didn't I?" Aki felt his ready anger flare in return his body tensing, the other looming above him in the way that would have led any other to shrink away in fear.

" You could have been injured," The older man's eyes flaring molten gold with anger." these scum are not playing children's games you know!"

"I am not a child." the small blond fumed back.

"And where are your clothes?" the big man said furiously, drawing back and looking down at his revealing outfit as if noticing it for the first time before making Aki squeak by sharply yanking up the waist of his jeans." at least pull your trousers up!"

"Asami." Suoh quietly interrupted their glaring match and held up a selection of weapons gleaned from their enemies towards his boss. Asami swept his gaze back to him although he kept a hand firmly round Akihito's thin wrist and he nodded taking his share before moving closer to the door, dragging his boy behind him. Neither of them offered any of their booty to Aki he noted sourly but the disgruntled comment he was about to make was interrupted by the sound of voices and music drifting from along the pier. 

"What's that noise?" Asami asked.

"Music." Aki snipped back to him, still angry." There is a party in one of the top buildings."

" Good," the yakuza said sharing a look with his bodyguard who was busy donning part of the dead man's uniform and then passed the far too small jacket to his boss." that may distract some of them. How many of them did you see?"

" Eight, ten maybe a few more." Aki said furrowing his brow as he tried to remember. " Oh, and there were three on duty at the gates when Kodo and I drove by earlier!"

"Kodo?" both the older men rounded on him in surprise. "He is in Kobe?"

" Well, yes." Aki said in consternation." he drove me here!" 

" Where is he?" they both said as one.

"I.." and Aki blushed." I don't know exactly, I dumped him to find you."

"You dumped your guard?" Asami sounded resigned.

"He was not really on duty," Aki admitted. "and before you start, none of this is his fault, I sort of kidnapped him!"

Suoh turned to him, even his stoic face gave off the impression of disbelief.

"Kidnapped?" Asami queried, his voice vibrating with frustration.

"Perhaps," the boy said more nervously." coerced is a better description of it."

Noises from outside interrupted them and Asami automatically dragged Akihito into a crouch with him trying to shield the smaller man's body with his own. He peered through the half opened doorway then risked poking his head through it to try to read the lay of the land and saw only a few stacked pallets and a couple of parked cars on the water front.  

"Only one exit," he informed Suoh." with the whole area well lit so we will try and keep to the walls. Me, then my boy, then you."

Suoh only gave a nod as an answer and Aki was going to raise an objection but instead he suddenly found that he was being pulled firmly behind Asami out onto the concrete. The two Yakuza began to stride forward as if they owned the place while Aki bit his lip and concentrated on trying not to shame them, keeping close beside their tall frames as they all made for the gates. They were almost halfway before one of the gate guards noticed them and called out a question in Russian which Asami only answered a couple of words in the same language and, keeping his dark head down kept walking, the others in tow. When the man called out again and Akihito recognised the name Dimitri though this time Asami only calmly raised his hand as if in greeting despite the foreigner starting to raise his weapon. 

When it happened, it happened suddenly, taking Aki by total surprise as they were nearing the front of the 'Party' warehouse, the guard shouted out something in a far more aggressive tone pointing his rifle straight at them. The blond felt a hard pull on his wrist and Asami gave him a great shove which catapulted him into the dark gap between sheds and shot a lightening burst of pain through his abused ribs. He barely registered as he watched both Suoh and his dark lover drop and roll away from him as a cacophony of gunfire broke the peace of the night. The stars his aggrieved side had forced before his eyes started to settle as he cradled himself in the comparative safety of the shadowy ground on which he lay. He watched with horror as Asami pushed his still weakened bodyguard before him, only just managing to reach the scant protection of one of the cars to avoid the rain of bullets kicking up the dirt behind him.

He scuffled further back against the wall when a outpouring of noise announced the sudden and largely unsteady exit from the party of the attending Russians. Asami was still focused on pinning the wielder's of the guns firing at them from the gates but Suoh saw the threat. Akihito watched with horror as the big man's stoical expression did not flicker as he changed his aim towards the furious gangsters as they poured out to join he fight and let fly a deadly spray from his Kalashnikov. The boy clamped his hands over his ears and closed his eyes tucking his bare feet as close under him as he could but could not keep out the cry's of the bullets recipients as they fell. Another sharp burst of fire and the cries ceased. 

 "Akihito?" Asami's concerned voice rang out. "Answer me!"

"I'm here!" Aki breathed out with relief at hearing the others voice and looked over to the other two. "Hurry over to me or shall I come to you?"

"NO! Stay there!" the older man shouted seeing his little lover draw up his long legs ready to run to him if instructed." You must stay hidden whatever happens, there are to many of them!"

"What?" Aki said anger rising at his man's suggestion." When will you accept that my place is by your side?"

"And when will you listen to..." Asami reply was cut short by another sudden burst of gunfire from the gates causing both men to jerk themselves back into cover. Aki plastered his back firmly against the cold concrete behind him and tried to calm his breathing and think. As usual his lover wanted to side line him! he fumed, not wanting to admit even to himself that there predicament was indeed grim, but trying to figure out a workable solution to it. Perhaps he could ignore the pain of his ribs and scrabble to freedom but that would not help his companions. The gunfire stopped as suddenly as it had begun and in the pause he heard the squeal of tyres from beyond the gates, Aki peeked one eye cautiously round the corner as he saw the other two slip into a more secure position behind a pallet of what seemed to be rice flower. He could see the gates and the gaudily lit outline of the Akashi Kaikyo Bridge beyond them glinting so peacefully above the dark water of the straits below that it seemed to belong to another world. Then he turned at the noise of an over revved engine and saw a set of headlights coming full blast towards the sentry boxes, the tire's sounding loud on the tarmac until there was a grinding crash as it impacted with little effect into the tall railings. Suddenly Aki's mouth fell open in surprise as he recognised the badly scrapped side where it came to rest by the better lit dockside, crying out as a dark haired, suited man forced his way out of the door and staggered a few steps only to drop to the ground as the bullets popped around him.

"Kodo!" the boy screamed unthinkingly jumping out of his hiding place in shock and starting to go towards his friend, avoiding even looking at the sprawled bodies of Suoh's targets where they lay before him on the quay.

"No, Akihito!" he heard Asami called as he saw his boy trapped like a wide eyed doe in the headlights of a car." Get down!" Aki turned in time to see Suoh grab his boss's arm to force him to remain behind their cover. The boy stopped at the sound of his name and realised he now stood exposed to the gun's of the gate guards who were still occupied with the little car. As if in slow motion he grabbed for the door handle of the building just to his right and pushed it down half jumping and half falling through it, trying to avoid the broken glass of its windows and pushing into the big room beyond.

Aki slammed it shut and then paused with his back pressed flat against it as his eyes tried to adjust to the dim light within but as they did he froze again in terror his thin fingers still gripping onto the handle as he saw at least a dozen pairs of shadowy eyes focused solely on him.

 


	8. Just as long as you stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On re reading this I see that I was imagining Frank n Furter from the new production of The Rocky Horror Picture Show as Silver Dress. Whoops, hope there are some other fans out there!

The eyes watching him did not move or even blink as he took a deep breath, jumping as another round of fire sounded outside followed by the teeth jarring sound of what might be a grenade going off. Oh god, he thought about his three friends still outside and half turned, his hand reaching for the handle to go back out to them.

"I would get away from that door if I were you, kid," a deep, heavily accented voice advised from the back of the room." and get over here with the rest of us!"

" Thanks, maybe for a minute."Aki managed as he scuttled quickly forward because whoever the eyes belonged to surely could not be more dangerous than being hit by a stray bullet. The eyes were all still fixed on him as he stepped carefully among a rather skimpily dressed group of mostly women who were huddled in the gloom at the back of the room.

"Those crazy Russians must have crossed some of our local boys!" A tall figure in a low cut silver dress moved over a tad to allow him to slip close in beside her as another loud crash sounded outside making the building shake and loose objects rattle and fall from the table." We were just discussing our escape plan."

"Escape plan?" Aki asked hopefully wondering if maybe Asami and Suoh could join them somehow they could be savede too? Perhaps they could find Kodo too alive or not." What are you going to do?"

"Walk out of the gate the way we came in of course!" Silver dress was the one who had the low soothing voice and now leaned a long body snugly against his back." I heard one of our hosts phoning for back up so things are only going to get worse!" 

"Worse? The main gate," The boy said in disbelief looking up at his neighbour who was smiling at him with more teeth than seemed likely in a normal mouth and wondering if perhaps they was either drunk or just plain mad." is hoaching with armed guards!"

" Is there any better way out wherever you popped up from from then? " a small woman with six inch heels and an extravagantly large hair do said angrily, leaning round the tall one and glaring at the boy." Where was that anyway, I didn't see you about earlier?"

"Well, no, I was taking beer to some men on duty," Aki said his brow furrowing in confusion." but they are shooting at each other out there, with guns and bombs now too!"

" Tsk, they will not be interested in little old us, sweetie!"  the big one said his voice low and reassuring near his ear and holding out what appeared to be an article of skimpy underwear towards him. "Wave this to show who you are!"

"Er, thank you." he said taking the lacy item gingerly between his thumb and finger. "Really?"

"It is quiet out there now." Giant hair said moving towards the door and cautiously peering outside.

" Ready then boys and girls?" Silver dress asked shimmying his dress smoother round his narrow hips in preparation for action.

" Wait..." Aki started, putting his hand onto the tall one's arm as he began to follow the woman but instead of pausing a big hand enfolded his smaller one.

"Stay by me, baby." the tall figure said pulling him along behind and hitching the hem of the long silver dress up with the other hand." I will take real good care of you, sugar, but now you will have to shake those undies extra hard for both of us!"

Speechless with surprise, he had little recourse for objecting, being towed along as he was in silver dress's surprisingly strong grip until he was suddenly pulled back out into the lights of the dock. He sucked in his breath fighting the desire to throw himself bodily back into the comparative safety of the warehouse as he prayed that nobody decided to throw any grenades near them. He could only imagine Asami's incredulity at the surreal sight of his small army of night workers carefully edged their way along the wall towards the exit blatantly waving outrageous items of underwear as some bizarrely effective flags of safe passage.

Aki tried to peek past the members of his extraordinary group and over towards the pallets behind which he hoped the two yacuza were still safely hidden but he could make out no signs of movement. It did seem that neither side of the gangsters was interested in them as the odd bullet being fired landed no where near them and they were already so close to the gates that the boy could clearly see some of the Russians where they were holed up in and around their sentry boxes. His companion tottered forward leading them from the front on her ridiculously high heels and Akihito could not but admire her courage both for facing up to the Russians and for managing to walk at all in those sky scrapper shoes!

"Open the gate!!" she called out and then when there was no response a man shouted, something the boy did not understand but assumed was in Russian, across to them. At that one of the men pointed at where the little car still lay embedded in the railings.

"Kaput!" he shouted out running his finger across his throat in the international sign for death. Akihito could see that the way his previous vehicle was lying was jamming the mechanism for opening the gate and the gap it had punched through the bars did not look enough for anyone to get through. The big woman stopped, uttering an impressive and colourful string of curses. Another round of bullets erupted from the sentries making splinters fly up from the pallets behind which he hoped Asami and Suoh still hid. The blond was so busy looking for them that he forgot to watch his feet and stumbled on some loose stones slicing his foot on a broken edge then lurching into his tall guide and being pulled hard against their bony side.

"Those little bare feet look is sooo cute on you, honey pot," the deep voice crooned and a broad hand ran itself in an over familiar caress down his bony spine." but they are not really so practical and now that cut looks nasty! Do you want me to carry you while we figure out what to do?" 

"Hey!" he objected as before he could answer he was swept of his feet by two strong arms." I mean, no, no thank you, you will probably hurt your back or something!" 

"Shh, you silly thing, you don't weigh nothing," she said as she hugged him uncomfortably close to her chest and was that noise the other sniffing his hair? " and you are very cuddly."

"Um, thank you, madam," He flinched as his ribs complained loudly at the tight embrace and the other released him a bit when they saw his pained expression, it was enough to allow him to wriggle free with difficulty and stand beside them again." I hurt myself in the gym the other day and anyway, I really prefer my own two feet."

"Look!" the little woman cried out suddenly, pointing beyond the quay where a well lit launch was coming across the harbour towards them." Is that their cavalry?"

Aki peered out over the water and his heart fell as he saw the boat and the heavily armed men it was laden with, making good speed as it bobbed its way across the dark water. If he and the other two were outgunned now he realised then things were rapidly going to get even worse and there would be nothing even Asami could do to get them out of trouble! They had to get out right away! He looked about trying to try and identify anything that might give them an advantage but all he could focus on was the the poor little car still stranded in the gateway. From where he stood, although he could not see him, he desperately wanted to go to see if there was any chance to still help Kodo who must still lay beyond it. Then he saw an arm move from one of the sentry boxes and a big hand swept him to the safety of the ground as a hand grenade detonated near where he had last seen Asami, flickering shrapnel hissed around them. That was It, his mind was made up!

"Hey, kid!" Silver dress said grabbing for his arm as he made his decision and ducked past the others to head towards the exit." What are you doing? Stay with us!"  

"You were right," he hissed over his shoulder as he cautiously crept forward." we have got to get everyone out before all hell breaks loose!"

He was close, so close, when one of the sentries saw him and shouted something out and another step had Akihito suddenly staring down the barrel of a gun! He raised his hands, one still holding the sequinned underpants, in surrender but the man shouted angrily at him and still shifted it to his shoulder. Aki froze exposed in the bright lights on the concrete like a rabbit in the headlights and could only close his eyes to shut out the sight of instrument of his demise.

Brrrrrat. a blast of machine gun fire sounded out and he waited for the wall of pain to hit him as everything darkened.

But nothing seemed to change and after a second he cracked open an eyelid and then the other, the area around him had been plunged into darkness and he could see no sign of the guard although others were firing down along the now shadowy dock. He looked up and could just make out the silhouette of the ruined streetlamps against the grey of the night sky. Asami or Suoh must still be alive and had shot the lights out to give them all a better chance of keeping hidden from the now furious Russians. He moved, not giving himself the chance to change his mind as he moved forward again slipping as low as he could crouch along in front of the first sentry box and nearly crawling on to where his car rested.

The impact had bent the bars apart the widest a bit above its crumpled wing and he slipped his hand through, too tight he thought as his shoulder followed and he moved up and down until he managed to find a small part of the gap that he managed to get his head to follow. And then he tried to edge his narrow hips to follow the foot he pushed through but it was too tight a fit and when he heard movement beyond him near the car he realised he would be trapped as he was neither able to move forward or retreat. He struggled, pulling on the wing mirror of the car with his hands and wriggling frantically until with scrape and a thud he was sprawled along the bonnet of the little vehicle.

Biting his lip against the pain his heavy landing caused to his side Aki used the momentum of his fall to propel himself along the front of the car and had to put a hand out to stop landing head first on the concrete. He hissed when he felt the skin of his palm scrape hard across the rough surface as he rolled reaching up in the gloom to grasp the handle and pull the door open with a protesting scrape of its dented metal. As he pulled himself into the driving seat he heard the occasional exchange of fire behind him but could only see the outlines of the Russians nearer him and almost nothing of anything beyond that where his friends, old and new, were still stuck.

The dashboard was still alight with many little lights none of which Aki had the faintest clue as to what they might mean but one thing he was relieved to see was that the keys were still in their place. He was leaning over to turn them when he heard the sound of movement again and ducked back down closer to the steering wheel, trying make himself as small as possible. Nobody appeared though and the blond had put his hand back on the ignition again when what he thought sounded like a small groan came from beyond the passenger door.

"Please, please, please!" he muttered like a mantra as he slid himself cautiously across the gear stick and into the passenger seat, peeking anxiously out into the darkness. The boy saw a shadow of movement below and he instantly tugged the handle down and shoved hard against the wedged shut door with his foot to open it. "Kodo!"

The bodyguard was lying curled close in next to the car as Aki slithered out to crouch beside him and he was trying to raise the blood stained head from the ground and into his lap when the squeal of tyres sounded out from the direction of the city. He heard the Russians shouting and assumed that more reinforcements for them were arriving in addition to the ones he had seen on the boat. His heart flipped into his throat as he looked towards the sounds and saw at least three pairs of headlights racing towards them along the long sweep of the Old Quay Road. Digging his fingers into Kodo's already ruined suit jacket he pulled and pushed with all his adrenaline fuelled might and using his feet and legs where his arms were too weak he manhandled the bigger young mans body untidily into the cars passenger seat.

"Sorry!" he muttered apologetically, scrambling back across the bodyguard and eliciting a groan from him but he welcomed it as a sign of life and leaned over his friend again as he tried unsuccessfully to pull the twisted door closed. Fearing his unconscious passenger might tumble out when they moved he struggled to fasten the safety belt around his friend instead and with the lights of the rapidly approaching gangsters sweeping across the inside of his own little car with another whispered prayer he grasped the key and swiftly turned it.

 

 


	9. Stand by me.

As Akihito muttered his litany of prayers quietly to himself the engine buzzed into life with as much power as an enraged sewing machine. He slammed his bare foot down as hard as he could on the accelerator, making the revs rise ferociously in pitch and then he gripped the steering wheel in small, determined, blood streaked hands. He let out a breath he did not even realise he had been holding and forced the car into gear.

"Damn, bloody,nation!" he said putting a hand up to sooth where his forehead had cracked loudly onto the cheap plastic of the wheel in front of him as he stalled it." Clutch, you idiot, clutch!"

He turned the key again shoving both the balls of his feet onto the pedals as far as he could this time before the engine engaged. Shudder and then bang went the car as he stalled it again!

"Slllooowly engage the clutch!" Aki repeated his short lived driving instructor's oft repeated command to himself, following his own advise as the engine complained again and he tried desperately to balance the pedals. To his and definitely the Russians amazement the little vehicle lurched forward and all but clambered its grinding way across the bars of the gate which finally gave up their hard fought but unequal resistance. Once free the poor over revved little beast gained a surge of speed as he fought to drive and steer it across the darkened dock now with the stutter of gunfire coming from both behind him and from the boatmen who were quickly closing in to the quay to his right.

The inevitable crunch came only a couple of seconds later as the Smart car's little carcass ricocheted loudly against the sleek wing of what even Akihito recognised, with some small twist of guilt, as probably a very expensive BMW and came once again to a juddering halt. His head was cracked for the second time, this time on the door frame as he and his passenger were shunted sideways by the impact, coming to a halt with his hands still convulsively clutching the small steering wheel. He sat stunned, his teeth were gritted together so hard in shock that he realised it was making his head ache even more. Kodo! His frantic feeling revealed that, thankfully, his friend was still strapped safely beside him although the battered passenger door was now hanging askew attached to their car by only one twisted hinge.

A bang and a whizz and he was forcibly refocused on the gunfight as what he recognised as a bullet shattered the back windscreen and embedded itself with a tiny shower of sparks in the pastel green dashboard. He was scrabbling to restart the engine when huge shapes loomed up out of the dark beyond Kodo's slumped body and he tried to aim a punch at the big man who began pulling roughly at his bodyguard. His fist met what seemed to be solid wood and a long arm as he drew it back again and tried to shake the shooting pain he felt in it before bunching up for another strike. A long arm reached into the car and strong fingers enclosed it firmly before he could land another blow.

"Really, Akihito?" said a voice like honey over sandpaper and the boy saw the familiar outline of his man's white shirt." I would prefer it if we save this kind of thing for our bedroom!"

" Asami!" And Akihito burst into tears. It was then a jumble of limbs and movement in the already cramped vehicle, Asami, it could only be he, was across to him and insinuating himself behind the shaking body of his little lover while Suoh was manhandling a groaning Kodo into the almost non existent space behind the seats. The noise of guns seemed to have got louder and more insistent over by the gates and the boy wondered if the boat had docked and the Russian's reinforcements were now also going to use them for target practice. He tucked his face further into Asami's warm security.

"Shh, shh, kitten!" Asami said soothingly helping Suoh with one hand and running the other over the shaggy blond head that was sobbing against his broad chest. "Just move that leg a little for me and we will get out of here." Akihito was crushed further into the warmth of his lover as the huge bodyguard eased his body into the passenger seat beside them, and then the car was forced into reluctant life. There was a horrible grinding noise as the car shifted and a heavy foot shot out from beside him and the scraping passenger door flew off into the dark.

"Free, Asami san." the huge man informed them calmly and, yes, Aki thought the gunfire really had escalated and it now sounded like a small war was going on behind them. Of course with an elegant swipe of his hand the crimelord swung the the suddenly traitorously responsive car around one hundred and eighty degrees and without hesitation drove at full speed towards the heart of the action.

"Wait!" Aki squeaked rubbing the back of his hand quickly across his eyes to try and see what they were driving into." They have reinforcements up there at least give me a gun!"

To his surprise Asami handed him the biggest rifle he had ever held before forcing the little car to go an extra mile or two faster, its engine screaming in protest. as the gates suddenly loomed close. A uniformed Russian appeared in front of them, guns blazing and the yacuza hauled the steering wheel to aim straight for him. Aki could not bear to watch and by the time they hit him he had closed his eyes but could not block out the sickening thud of the impact. There was a metallic grinding and the world spun and if two meaty arms had not pinned him to the seat the jerk of the collision would undoubtedly have sent his small body flying through the windscreen.

The world was almost as confusing when it stopped moving he felt as if he were being crushed flat and recognised that the crash must have overturned the car and the smooth cool surface against his back must in fact be its roof! A strange groaning echoed near his ear and a great weight seemed to be bearing down on him forcing his neck to be uncomfortably twisted by what he quickly realised was a body.  

"Akihito!" someone was calling his name as some of the weight was lifted from his and he could once again draw in a welcome breath.

"Fine," he huffed gathering his thoughts as strong hands hooked under his arms and pulled him roughly out into the night air and he was propped up against what felt like a wall." I'm fine but Kodo, Asami help Kodo!" 

"We have him," the deep voice assured him and he made out Asami's pale shirt against the sky as his big hand cupped his cheek and then slipped down to guide his own hand to a warm body lying beside where he sat. He shrugged his shirt off dropping it into the blond's hands and his darker skin tone blended in to the night more effectively. Aki tried not to lick his lips at the thought of all those rippling muscles and the expanse of that smooth skin that would now be exposed!" see if you can stop any bleeding with this and wait here with him."

"No, let me.." Aki tried to focus and finish but the shadow that had hung over him was gone and he was alone with his injured friend with the near continuous splatter of gunfire only yards beyond the sheltering vehicle. He bent to inspect the other, beginning to straighten the other man's limbs to see if there was any way he could help him muttering as he worked. " Damn it, of course I won't leave you alone, Kodo, but he has done it again!"

"Pssst!" The hiss made Aki jump and he stared about them nervously, but the light was not strong enough for him to see anything." Is that you, honey?"

"Silver dress?" he gasped recognising the deep velvety voice although he could not see anyone.

"Oh, sweetheart," the voice continued in a purr as a tall figure emerged from what might be a doorway a few yards away and scuttled to join him in the lee of his shelter." that is the nicest nickname anyone has ever given to me!"

"Oh!" even in these extreme circumstances it seemed he could blush, he thought with frustration, feeling his cheeks redden at the intense presence suddenly too close to him for comfort. "I am glad you are Ok!"

"Ug," and the other drew back in disgust as if he was a cat that had offered him a dead bird!" but what have you brought back with you?"

"He's a friend," Aki hastened to assure placing a protective hand on Kodo's shoulder and looked behind the taller body." where are the other, um... party visitors?"

"We had to retreat!" the other admitted before letting loose a most unladylike whistle causing a familiar, spectacular hairstyle to pop out of the doorway." The others went inside." 

 A particularly loud rattle of gunfire sounded close by and fear for Asami seized his heart.

"I must go," he said beginning to stand." I have to find someone."

"Lucky man!" Aki shuffled uncomfortably hearing the smirk in his lanky companions voice.

" Another friend," the boy said defensively." that I need to help! Will you wait here with my friend?" 

"I can assure you that I, " and the boy could see the other sweep fingers dramatically through their dark locks as the little woman with the very tall hair scuttled to join them. " do not plan to be going anywhere in the immediate future!"

"I will be back as soon as I can."  Akihito rested a hand on Kodo's shoulder gently for a moment but at the next rumble of bullets he felt the pull to be with his lover growing unbearable and picking up the Kalashnikov he slipped around the bonnet and out into the Bedlam that lay beyond. There seemed to be no order of battle he thought in annoyance, swinging around the gun low on his hip like he had seen in the movies in what he hoped was a convincing manner. Most of the shooting seemed to have been shifted by the cars and piles of palleted goods nearer to where Asami had originally been held captive. No clear targets showed and no sign of where Suoh and Asami might be hidden and no one else seemed to know which way to shoot either! The sentry boxes were silhouetted against the street lights and two large cars were standing beyond them, all the doors flung open and their lights blazing out but their occupants must have already engaged in the fight as there was no sign of anybody on the road side of the gates. He dodged quickly back round the corner of his erstwhile car.

"Hurry, there is a lull up here and the way out is open!" the two night workers were huddled in the shadow and big hair looked at the tall one who nodded. A minute later and the odd group were all gathered around him and big hair quickly led them back the way he had come from. He crouched down beside Kodo and slipped his arm behind the others shoulder and leaned back to lift him. He could not budge the limp body! He grunted with the strain it had put on his ribs and slumped down beside his friend." Bloody hell, Kodo, what have you been eating! Now we are stuck here!"

"Let me, baby!" Silver Dress was beside him sliding her big hand along his slender arm and down around the bodyguards body lifting him as though he was a child.

"Thank you!" he said stunned. "You came back for us!"

"For you, bunny," the big man crooned holding Kodo's body bridal style." and you are a funny little thing and not the type to, what is it the American's say? Leave a man behind. So suit here gets a free pass!"

"I cannot thank you enough." Akihito said shaking his head in relieved disbelief as he led the way from behind the car with the others following close behind him. "If I can do anything for you when we get out you only have to ask!"

"Really?" and the deep voice was rich with laughter. "I might just hold you to that!"

"What, I didnt..." he began to protest.

"Prekrashchat!" a large armed figure shouted at them as he loomed out from the gloom and Aki automatically raised his machine gun and pointed it at the others head. Outgunned the other stopped.

"Quick," the boy shouted to the tall street worker gesturing at the gap in the railings keeping the heavy gun trained on the sentry while shielding the other two safely behind him. "just keep going."

As he listened to the noise of Silver Dress's clicking heels receding behind him and was trying to decide what to do next the man called out something in Russian. He could not answer of course and the man began to move and Aki knew that Asami would finish the man off then without a thought but he knew equally that he did not have the killer instinct that required. The bulky man was near now with his gun hand rising to shoot so Aki opened his mouth and shouted with all the might.

"Banzai!" he cried grabbing the long barrel of his rifle and swinging it up towards the amazed mans head, making him stagger to the side so becoming low enough for Aki to get a baseball type of swing at him again! The Russian went down like a pole axed steer as the smaller man stood panting and surprised at his success before jumping in the air with a whoop of delight!

The boy was elated at his success and the adrenaline was pumping through him, Kodo and the 'gals' were free and he wondered if he should follow to tend to his friends wounds. The smack of a stray bullet striking off his little car behind him refocused him to the reason he was here in the first place. To save Asami. The two yakuza were still putting up a good fight if the regular outbursts of gunfire nearby were to be believed but they were up against so many opponents how could only one more gun help in the best way? Stealth or onslaught?

" Here!" he suddenly heard an unmistakably resonant voice above the shots and his body did not wait for his brain to cut in but ran towards what it heard as a call for his aid from his trapped lover! Holding his gun before him he stumbled through debris and what their softness betrayed as bodies brushing under and against his bare feet in the direction he thought the shout had come from. It was hard to make things out among the shadowy piles but he did his best to sneak forward laying low when too many other dark figures moved around him. Where was his man holed up?

He was edging round the big wing of a SUV and peering across the space beside it to pallets stacked with pale bags of what looked to be fertiliser when a single shot rang out from beyond it. Of course! The pair of yacuza would be running low on ammo by now, he realised, could that be why only one round had been fired? He began to slide forward when a huge shadowy figure separated itself from the other side of the very car he himself was using for cover and began to slink towards where the shot seemed to have come from. Aki leaned back into the metal behind him unsure what to do until he saw the outline of what the other carried as he raised his hand. A Grenade!

"No!" the boy cried out breaking cover, raising his gun and aiming at the foreigner without a thought. The other turned at his shout but Aki was faster, like an irate wild cat and readily prepared to kill at the threat to his mate he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

And nothing happened! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An..tic..i....pation!


	10. Darling, darling, just as long as you stand by me!

Nothing at all! No kick back or loud bang, just a faint click and an enraged, heavily armed gorilla of a unharmed Russian staring at him a few yards away. Aki swallowed heavily and watched the other start to move again, lifting the grenade towards his other hand presumably to pull its safety pin out!

He leaped forward and swept the big gun up like a mell striking the surprised man in the gut and causing him to stumble forward. He grabbed for the rifle and easily yanking it free from his little opponent threw it off into the darkness while trying to get a hold on the blond where he grasped him in an attempt to stop him launching his deadly attack. The Russian managed to grab the tattered T shirt and jerked him away casting him off like a speck of dust and to the boys horror immediately tugged out the grenade's pin!. 

"Keep away from my man!" he yelled ashamed at the pitch of desperation his voice had but desperate to halt the others attack! The boy grasped him round the ankles, making the other loose his balance and trying to fell the heavy soldier like a tree he arched his lithe body and kicked back with his heels with all his might! The man lurched above him dragging him along effortlessly along as he fell and all Aki could do was hold tight and hope that he had managed to put enough distance between the grenade and Asami. His world was darkness and the tearing of his over stretched muscles as the bigger man shambled across the concrete, unsuccessfully trying to balance himself before pitching forward across the little hellion clasped to his heels. Aki closed his eyes and held his death grip as he waited for the bomb to detonate and end it all.

The world shifted for a moment, something wrenching him so hard he lost hold of his enemy and was dragged up and back to collide with a solid surface with a thud that rattled his teeth. The flaring explosion knocked him flat, a heavy weight falling on him and pinning him face down on the concrete and shoving all the air from his lungs as his eardrums cramped with pain.

After a moment he started to struggle under the load, his lungs straining to try and breath. The weight lifted, freeing him suddenly and then hands seemed to be all over him. His head was ringing as he was flipped onto his back while the thorough inspection continued and every part of him was patted and prodded where he lay.

"Akihito?" he thought he heard through the tinnitus and he blinked up at the figure that loomed above him." Akihito, can you hear me?"

He could not seem to find the will to reply and limply let his mind wander while admiring the pretty stars floating around his vision. But that was annoying! An earthquake when all he wanted to take a little nap!

"Akihito!" Somebody was shaking him so hard it was hurting his head again and a stern voice was demanding to be obeyed!" Open your eyes!"

"Get lost!" he grumbled trying to turn his head away at which he heard a huff of low laughter.

"Hmmm," a familiar rumble and strong arms gathered him up." Good boy!"

"Ug" he moaned at the pain that the move shot through him."I am not a bloody dog!"

"There Ryuichi," A dry voice added nearby and a large hand ruffled his hair." you can relax, he's fine." 

"Kirishima san?" Aki said confused and struggling to open his aching eyes.

"I am here, brat." the voice continued and he saw the glint of reflected light on the rim of the man's small glasses.

" You are lucky you are my friend, Kei, " the beloved rumble laughed and he felt himself settled into what felt like a lap." because I am jealous man! Have you no words for me, kitten?"

Aki did not feel the need for words but just snuggled into the comfortable scent of the expansive chest of his lover. His head ached as much as his body but slowly and painfully worrying thoughts began to bubble to the surface. 

"Wait!" he said raising his head with a grimace and struggling to get his bearings." The grenade? Are we dead?"

"No, Akihito, we are not dead," the laugh vibrated through his where his body rested on his lover's chest." Thanks to you!" 

"Me?" he tried to remember more than just noise and being dragged about. 

" You are always under our feet, eh, Kei," Asami's said fondly." but this time that habit turned out to be of use!"

" What?" his head was still spinning and he could not follow the words.

"You tripped the Russian, Aki," the other explained slowly as if to a child." and he went off the pier and into the water before he could detonate the grenade!"

"Oh!" was all he could answer but he put out a tentative hand and squeezed Kirishima's smartly suited arm hard with his bony blood smeared fingers." I locked you in the bathroom, why are you here?"

"Rude, Aki!" Asami chided drawing the boys scrapped hand back gently towards his chest.

" We were already in Kobe seeking information on Kazumi and Ryu.." the man paused and pushed up his glasses in his characteristic way."..on Asami san, when Kodo managed to get his message through to me and we drove here immediately."

"Kodo!" Akihito struggled to sit up as he remembered his friend." He was injured trying to get to us!"

"Shh," Asami scolded taking a firmer grip on him to keep him in place." he must be up at the gate I will send a man to him, you must take it easy!"

"He is with Silver Dress." he said still trying to push his lovers arm aside. Asami exchanged a worried glance.

"An Angel," Asami queried with a frown forming a concerned V of his elegant brows." He is dead?"

"No, or at least he wasn't, and not exactly an angel either," Akihito explained with a blush." One of the visitors from the soldiers party."

"You mean you left Kodo with one of the wh..." Asami said his brows then rising in surprise as Aki quickly held up his hand to stop him finish the sentence. 

"He was too big for me to lift, he is surprisingly heavy you know!" Aki added in his defence as he managed to get up onto wobbly feet although still leaning against the warm skin of the bigger man . "but SHE managed to carry him safely out of the docks."

"She must be some woman!" Kirishima commented.

"Indeed, but you are shaking, Akihito," Asami agreed turning to his second in command." let us get him to the car."

"Car?" Aki said, still confused." So many Russians came, in the boat and at the gates!"

"Gates?" Kirishima queried." There were a few left but it was the men from the boats that put up the main fight."

"We were all but out of ammo," Asami agreed." but the cars were Kirishima and our own men, they took out most of the newcomers."

"And the Russian grenadier?" Aki said struggling to keep upright as his head spun while Asami half carried him.

" Sneaky bastard," The yakuza admitted through gritted teeth. " would have had us if you had not seen him."  

" I was going to shoot him," the boy remembered guiltily." but that gun jammed!" 

"You tried to shoot him?" Asami slowed his walking staring at the blond." With that gun?"

"No with my finger!" he grumbled his head aching along with the rest of his body now his adrenaline was draining away." Of course with the gun, he was going to blow you up!"

"The weapon was not loaded." The other man said in horror." That is why I left it behind!"

Akihito stopped altogether, halting the whole party and causing Suoh who had been bringing up the rear, to bump into him nearly knocking him to the ground again with his bulk. Asami did not look particularly upset but Aki did as he regained his footing.

"But you passed it to me," he said aghast." when I asked for a weapon of my own!"

"I would not give you a loaded gun!" Now he was surprised, even thinking of that foolishness!

"What!" the boy spluttered feeling angrier rising with every moment." Why not?"

"Well," the bigger man hesitated seeing the fiery sparkle shining in his little lovers eyes but then went for the truth, not seeming to see the pit yawning rapidly before him." you might hurt yourself!"

"That's it!" The boy was now incandescent with rage faced him up, his hands fisted onto his slim hips and Asami felt a deep, delightful shiver as his boy lit up with a ferocious rage." THAT. IS. IT.!"

" The Limo!" the older man purred bending to pick the blond but Akihito was having none of it and pushed the brawny arms away before they could get a firm grip. 

"I do not think so, Mister!" he said prodding Asami's big bare (drool worthy, his traitorous libido added in his head) chest with his finger and staring up at all three giants surrounding his diminutive frame. "I  am never going in that Limo with you again, N.E.V.E.R. if you do not start treating me like an equal!"

Grrr," his lover reached for him, his golden eyes molten with lust." Akihito...."  

"Ah, ah!" he held up a thin finger and shook it to stop the other talking and took a step backwards." I have been punched, kicked, trodden on and seen more concrete close up than I would ever hope to see again! I want you to acknowledge that I am worthy of standing right beside you and not just lying under you!" 

The big man stopped although his fingers were twitching to grab his battered looking wildcat who was staring up at him with such an adorably determined look on his face and he felt his two big bodyguards eyes on him as well, although they wisely remained silent. Aki's T shirt hung in shreds and his jeans and much of his exposed skin were filthy and smudged with blood but rarely had he looked more attractive to the crimelord. Maybe he did deserve a small reward for his troubles.

"Perhaps." he conceded.

"Asami," the other said his mouth set in a determined line.

"You ARE always with me!" the bigger man appealed trying a different tack. "In my mind!"

"Asami Ryuchi!" Akihito scolded, putting his hands back on his hips and tilting his head to one side and his foot started to tap impatiently looking for all the world like a kindergarten teacher reprimanding a recalcitrant toddler! The pit of Asami's stomach began to ache in a demanding manner as he looked as the boy shifted from one cold, bare, fragile foot to the other on the chilly concrete and felt the keen need to warm them.

"Fine." he agreed through clenched teeth. Akihito looked at him expectantly aware that other suited men were circling around them amid the gloom, presumably having finished off any remaining Russian issues.

"Fine what?" the boy said after the silence had gone on too long.

"You may come with me." The other said sullenly his eyes hooded.

"As an equal," the other reiterated." by your side, with Kirishima san and Suoh san as witnesses?"

"Yes." the silence returned until Akihito gave a short nod.

"Good, about time too you stubborn bastard" the boy said his body visibly relaxing and holding out his thin arms to his tall lover." Now for God's sake, hurry and pick me up there is something disgusting seeping up between my toes!"

Snuggled happily into Asami's warm skin he was swept out of the crumpled gates and towards the two big black cars awaiting on the other side. Kirishima was leaning forward to open the door for them when Aki sat straight up.

" What?" Asami said curtly, his needs had become more pressing as the soft lithe body pressed so close against him.

"Kodo!" he turned to peer about them and saw a flash of silver on the other side of the road and he thoughtlessly yanked on Asami's ear to direct his gaze." Over there, let me down!"

The big man thought about ignoring the boy but given their recent stand off and the proximity of privacy he decided to indulge him and followed him to the shadow's beside a darkened shop. Silver dress was crouched beside the pale faced young guard who was propped up against the shop wall and who moved at the sight of them even trying to rise. Aki skipped over to him his face splitting into a sparkling grin as he hugged his friend tightly.

"Ah, you made it, Ma Cherie," the tall creature purred as it unfolded itself and looked over at them, her black eyes very slowly raking up Asami's still naked torso." and this must be the someone you returned to the jaws of death for? I can see why!"

"I am so glad you made it too!" Akihito said as he rose, giving the other a cheery hug and ignoring the way Asami was bristling over his head, glaring eye to eye with the strange creature who had moved uncomfortably close to he and his little blond and was nearly as tall as the yakuza." How can we thank you?"

"Ha!" said the other drawing a long black fingernail along the boys soft cheek at which Asami let out an audible growl. "So many ways, pretty one, so many ways, but you helped my small flock out of a bit of a sticky situation here, so let us just call it quits!"

"Do you need a lift?" Akihito asked pointedly ignoring his lover's grumble at the question and the way he was pulled into a tight defensive embrace under his arm.

"Ah, thank you, no, here is my ride now!" Silver dress laughed at the innuendo, as a small red sports car drew up at the curb behind them with an over bronzed, grey haired man at the wheel and Silver dress sashayed towards him bending to kiss the wrinkled forehead and running long fingers slowly through his neatly styled hair. Then casually ignoring the golden eyed death stare he was getting from Asami he called back to Aki as they drove off." If you ever get bored of tall, dark and brooding there and fancy a walk on the wilder side don't forget to look me up, but meanwhile, Au revoir, precious!"

"What a nice woman." Aki said after they had gone to a confused Kodo as he bent down to him again, Asami was fortunately rendered speechless." Can someone please give me a hand!" 

 Kodo was picked up between two of the other bodyguards and they carefully carried him towards their cars and after he was whisked away with a couple of other wounded to receive medical treatment, Akihito drew tired hands across his face. He rested back against Asami for a moment watching as Kirishima and, a now seated, Suoh were organising their 'clean up' squad when they piled out of a mini van and swarmed towards the dockside. There was a rubbery crunch beyond the now open gates as the battered smart car was righted back onto its wheels but had to look away again as men in smart suits bundled what could only be bodies into the gaping jaws of a rubbish lorry. The big man felt the boy flinch at the sight and tucked the other closer under his wing and started to walk back across the road to where their men waited. 

As they approached Kirishima moved to the trunk of the most svelte of the black limousines and produced a crisp blue shirt for his boss like a magician might pull a rabbit from a hat. Asami reached for it but instead of donning it himself he carefully manoeuvred it over Akihito's ruined and revealing T shirt although even though he rolled up the sleeves several times it still hung of the blond. Another pristine white one was immediately produced for his use by his ever efficient Aide. As he was doing up it's buttons  Asami smiled as the boy could not hold back a big yawn but then frowned when he flinched as he tried to stretch that usually flexible body."

"Go and wait in the car, Akihito, " he encouraged, holding the car's door open and ushering the tired boy in with a firm hand spread across his lower back. Having seen him settled into the plush comfort of the leather seat the man closed the door and his face hardened as he turned to speak quietly with his closest friends." Not a trace of them left and the mother ship scuppered with no survivors."

"None, sir." Kirishima acknowledged calmly, typing into his tablet. 

"I will expect the Arbatov's to settle things at the other end." he continued, taking the packet of Dunhills and the lighter his secretary offered to him and lighting one." Contact them accordingly."  

"Of course, sir." More typing as Asami drew in a deep lungful of welcome, acrid smoke, his face an impassive mask.

"And the matter with Takaba." he exhaled thoughtfully his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, sir?" the two bodyguards looked at their boss expectantly.

"Double his guard while Kodo recovers," he said firmly grinding out the half smoked cigarette with his heel. "and he will, of course, remain as separate from business as ever."

"A wise decision!" Kirishima acquiesced giving a little bow and Suoh nodded his head in agreement.

"We may allow him see a few staged pieces if he persists," he said with a sly smile gracing his thin lips." but I am hoping that a gift of that new night camera he has been talking so much about will take his mind off things!" 

"I will make sure it is delivered tomorrow, sir." the secretary said typing in the order as Suoh bent forward and opened the door for their boss.

"Come on, brat, let's go home," Asami said sliding in beside the now nearly sleeping boy and pulling him close so that his soft cheek lay pillowed on his shoulder. He brushed a surprisingly gentle kiss on the others tousled mass of wild hair before his mouth curved up in a devilishly rakish grin." and after we enjoy a shower I will show you how we will properly celebrate our victory." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, looks like Akihito better enjoy his beauty sleep while he can! Hope you enjoyed the adventure.


End file.
